Folie à Deux
by Leetlebeetches
Summary: “Is this what you planned?” Letting out a small chuckle I decided to elaborate, “I mean did you know this would be how we ended up?” A fic detailing the finer or some not so great moments of the relationship between Gregory and Christophe.
1. Is this what you planned?

Gregory could remember it perfectly:

I was six and even then I was dressed up in tan pants, a white dress shirt with a pastel pink tie, and god did I loathe that tie with a bloody passion. I really didn't understand why I had to be at a party my parents were invited to. Though I never got to finish that thought for I was knocked out of my thoughts by a hand that was placed softly on my shoulder. I trailed my light blue eyes up to meet a dark pair owned by none other than my mother, lovely. The woman was giving me a somewhat cold look, though I didn't pick up on it at the time because I was still just stupid, young and naïve, once again-lovely. Only thinking back on it now could I really get an adequate idea of what the female was thinking, none of it would have been nice, I was actually glad she didn't vocalize any of her thoughts at the time. I couldn't tell you if she had multiple personalities or if it was just the very plain and simple fact that she was out of her fucking mind, but at times my mum would be the sweetest person in the world and actually mean it, other times she was a hell beast but I digress. I could remember blushing, feeling like a total prat because I had probably been leaned against a wall just thinking and zoning out the whole time, I was glad she dragged me out of my little world.

My mum is actually a rather lovely woman, despite her dull and dry personality. She is an ER doctor at the South Park Hospital and gets paid a decent amount as well, when added to what my father makes as a dentist; we're in pretty well living. Dark blue eyes, fair skin, soft features, and angelic hair that fell over her shoulders in ringlets; Sarah was one of those people that made all the other adults her age kick themselves when she entered the room. I used to think she was god, but didn't most children think their parents were? We were all just so blatantly amazed by them because they seemed to know everything; that the sun would always go down, that something would be hot and burn us, that we shouldn't do something-yes they knew everything when we were younger. That of course went away as we all get older and realize how much of a stupid twat we were in our younger years. I never had that stage where I thought I knew everything and that my parents were always wrong- you know? Where you get to that teenage state and have an ego of fire? I always accepted that they were older and knew more about the world than I did, even now- at seventeen, I do. Don't get me wrong though, I've got one hell of an ego. Well, let's get back onto my recollection of what happened.

"Oh, hello mum," I said with a smile that didn't have any affect on my mum, typically smiles are contagious, not with her. Intimidated by the look she was giving me I started to fix out imaginary wrinkles on my shirt-yes, I was a "fidgeter" when I was younger. That habit died as I got older because of a certain French boy that would tease me for it, after a year of teasing I pretty much warped my personality, gotten a lot cockier, more blunt, more flirtatious- once again, getting off topic. She finally smiled back at me, it was a fake smile, I couldn't tell at the time, but now, looking back on it, it was. "You can always tell when the person is lying, bluffing, or really, you can tell anything just by looking at the person's eyes." I remember I had explained that to Christophe once, I didn't expect him to actually start using that technique against me… Anyway, I was relieved when I saw my mother smiling at me and relaxed a bit waiting to hear what exactly she wanted. It would have been a lie to say I was still on edge with her since she had given birth to Amberlynn. My father had warned me that mother would be acting different I just hadn't expected she'd change so much, and even after the birth she was still so different.

"Darling, why not go have something to eat? There is a lot of food out." I could tell by how quickly her smiled dropped that she was bothered by something, if the lack of a smile wasn't a dead give away it was how mirthlessly she said 'darling'. I don't understand her anymore, she used to flaunt me around, she used to be so proud of me, and I guess that changed. I mean, yeah, sometimes she still loves me and treats me like I'm her favourite person ever, but other times she hates my guts and wishes I wasn't her son, though she keeps all of the hate to herself until we're alone. In all honesty, I don't care much anymore, or that's why I try to convince everyone including myself… Back to the story.

"Alright, I will do, I am a somewhat hungry," I said with a smile still written across my features. I never expected that me being forced to go to a party would have been the biggest change in my life. I probably would have never noticed the tanned brunette smoking outside if I hadn't been going to get a cup of fruit-punch that was placed by a window. I stared out the window at him for a moment, I don't really know if he noticed, I never really asked. I looked over at the bowl of punch and decided I could live without any. I was more interested by the only person at the party that seemed to be my age. Without thinking about if my parents would worry or not I made my way to the glass sliding door and exited the house to find the other boy against the wall. The brick wall of cigarette smoke hit me and made me frown, even if he was outside it was still there, and it was very gross. The other boy looked young with dishevelled brown hair, tan skin, and a wary look even as a cigarette hung from his lips. The tan boy was sporting a dark green shirt with dark brown pants… and a shovel on his back... I guess I could say I considered he was attractive even then, though I didn't really think about that, that's honestly not the first thing on a six-year-old's mind.

"'Ello, I'm Gregory, erm, you don't mind if I stay out here with you, do you?" I questioned offering a smile to the gruff boy, trying to be as polite as possible without choking on cigarette smoke. I wasn't exactly intimidated by him, I probably should have been but I guess I just hadn't thought of being. So, was it bravery or stupidity? You tell me. The look he gave me through those dark hazel eyes didn't really help anything, it was a look that said "get the fuck away from me you annoying little rich bitch." Or maybe I was just over-reading things and it was just a glare. Either way it was all the response he was giving me, how very rude. "There's no one else my age around and all the adults ignore me or call me cute… It's sort of trying," I tried again; there was no real reason for him to be so rude, other than of course he's a total git. I was still smiling yet again I was returned with a rude gesture; the male gave me a bored look and raised one of his well shaped eyebrows at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a sour look; it must have looked amusing because I noticed a very-short-lived look of amusement cross his face. I have to say; I wasn't well impressed with the standoffishness of the other male.

I wasn't surprised when the other boy pushed off the wall and started walking away, I was more annoyed. He hadn't even given me his name and he was being a total arse and I hadn't even done anything. So, of course, I followed him, stubborn look and all as he walked. "You're not being very polite." I remember managing to catch up to him and say that before he started walking faster. I stormed after the tanned boy and managed to catch up to him again, I shot him a look but he just ignored me and sped up once again, every time I caught up with him he'd just quicken his pace. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, I was simply determined to figure out why he was being so mean to me, I don't even know why I cared, perhaps because I wasn't used to that treatment. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Christophe stopped abruptly and turned to face me, his look was cold as if it could pierce through your soul. Though I was wearing my clothes I felt cold and exposed under the look, I'm quite glad the look faded into something less, was it that obvious he had scared the hell out of me? I, of course locked my blue eyes with his dark hazel ones, not backing down, I guess you could say. I hadn't really noticed how intimidating he was until he growled something at me. I hadn't been expecting the thick French accent that escaped his lips so whatever he had growled at me passed right over my head. All I could really manage was a simple, "What?" which got scoffed at and full on ignored.

I really had not been expecting what had happened next, to help you understand my shock; I would have been more expecting for a car to come out of no where and hit us-hell, I would have been more expecting of the ground to open and both of us fall in to our dooms. The French boy turned his back to me and removed the shovel from where it was kept on his back and started digging- well more like violently attacking the ground, everything he did seemed angry, don't ask me how you make digging angry, but he managed. So violently that when the metal of the shovel hit the ground with a force that could kill someone I flinched, he wasn't even facing me and I flinched. Then the little arse decided to hurl dirt and Earth over his shoulder exactly where I was standing-coincidence? I think not! Luckily, I managed to realize what was going to happen and scrambled out of the way. I swore I saw him laugh quietly, but I was too busy glaring and giving him a bitter look to do anything about it… Well, to be honest, that's probably why he laughed at me. Instead of complaining I decided to watch him dig, I was somewhat curious as to why he was digging a hole.

It didn't take very long for the French boy to disappear from my view, into the hole he had created. "Oi, what on Earth are you doing?" No response, no angry French accent; nothing. I could feel myself scowl as I took a rather light step forward. "You're well rude! I hope you know!" With a great amount of hesitation I jumped down into the hole the French boy had dug. It was a lot deeper and bigger than I had expected and it was probably obvious by the "ouf" noise I let out when I landed right on my bum. I felt my cheeks go hot, I probably looked like a total tool, and bashfully I looked up to see dark hazel eyes giving me a shocked look. Then I took notice of how mucky he was and decided to see how bad I was. I regretted that choice, but instead of giving away how horrified I was I looked back up at the tan boy who was still staring at me as if I had been a transvestite who had just declared their undying love to him. "Wow," I began but felt somewhat self conscious under his gaze. I still get that way, I still get nervous when he stares, I'm sure he notices it because I start to chew on my bottom lip, it's very noticeable. I felt like a total bumbling buffoon in front of him as I tried to gather together a grammatically correct sentence. "You're proper good at digging…" I know, greatest grammatically correct sentence ever, right? Well, I continued to stare dumbly at him as his shock turned into mild amusement. I could tell because his lips curled up into a smirk, it was probably because I looked out of place all mucky in a hole with him. "You're like a mole," I said as I stood up and wiped as much of the dirt off me as possible. "Or perhaps a worm."

"Leetle beetch!" Was the first thing he really ever said to me, other than whatever it was he growled at me in the beginning. That was a little over eleven years ago, now things were a lot different. One of the biggest things I should mention is that my parents were out on vacation in Rome, meaning other than the maid, I had the house to myself. Well, that and Christophe might sort of be my sexy fiancé now...

I was just washing up the dishes I had used to contain my fruit salad when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips on my neck. We both knew I didn't have to wash the dishes, but Anita was rather nice and I felt like giving her a break from all the cleaning she had to do. "Yes, I know, you want attention. I'm sorry, just go upstairs and change, I'll be up in a few minutes." I heard him sigh and grumble something angry in French as he pulled away from me. I can just imagine the pouty annoyed look he's giving out as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I had to keep myself from smiling; he was just so cute sometimes. When I finally finished I turned the kitchen light off and headed upstairs to my room. I could feel dark hazel eyes on me even thought the TV was on when I opened the door and headed to the dresser that contained both my sleeping clothes and ones I bought Christophe, once again I felt the smile burning at my lips but refrained. Quietly I grabbed a set of clean clothes and went into the bathroom that connected to my room.

I brushed my teeth for the third time today, washed my face and of course changed into my night clothes. When I say night clothes I mean a pair of tan cotton pajama pants. I took a moment to give the scar right below my belly button a bored stare before exiting the bathroom and flicking the light off as I stepped into my room, to find Christophe in his usual sleeping attire, a black wife-beater and a pair of dark green pants. He was laying on my bed propped up on the pillows watching something on the television; I didn't bother to look at what he was watching. I just crawled into bed and cuddled up against him.

I could hear his heartbeat, it was rather peaceful, the warmth and thudding of his heart. Idly I played with the necklace with the ring I had given him that was in front of my face. I love the moments like this, where everything is peaceful… Where I don't have to worry about losing him to his job, where there's no fighting or even playful bickering. I love these moments. I felt a smile creep into features and I couldn't keep myself from pushing up off of the bigger male's chest just enough to get a good view of the teen's eyes. "Is this what you planned?" Letting out a small chuckle I decided to elaborate, "I mean did you know this would be how we ended up?" I couldn't keep myself from sliding a hand onto his cheek and leaning up enough to press a kiss onto his lips not being shy about slipping my tongue in his mouth at all. I never would have thought in a million years at that time that I would have developed the biggest crush on him pretty much a year after meeting him. I pulled away slightly with a smile. "I might be brilliant, but I would have never guessed it."


	2. Ze Tree 'Ouse

The first time I met Gregory we were at some stupid party that my mother had been asked to by a "friend" as she used to tell me they were, some rich guy almost twice her age who just wanted young arm candy. Of course I had to be dragged along because once again my mother couldn't get a babysitter, no teenager in the area thought it was worth the money to try and babysit me and I can't say I blamed them, not after I knocked Shelly Marsh out with my shovel. Anyway, my mother's manfriend had said it was just fine to bring me along and that another couple would be bringing their child and he was just a little older than me, maybe we could be friends, wouldn't that be just fabulous?! So I made sure to sneak outdoors as soon as I could to stay away from this other child. To say I didn't like people my age would have been an understatement, and also a lie, it wasn't just people my own age who I hated, it was everyone.

I thought I was safe out there with my shovel and my cigarette, yes even at five years old I was a smoker, at the time I had only just picked up the habit at a brat camp I had been sent to after the time I knocked the babysitter out. Needless to say, brat camp had changed nothing and I'd only come back with more ways to misbehave. Anyway, it turned out that I wasn't as safe out there as I thought and out came this other child. My first impression was that he looked like just another posh little brat and that he was wearing probably the stupidest tie I have ever seen in my life but I didn't tell him that, for once I stuck to what I had been told about how if I didn't have anything nice to say not to say anything at all.

Then he started talking in this really British accent and I flat out decided to totally ignore him. I don't particularly like the English anyway but he carried on talking at me anyway so I walked away, I never expected him to follow me, maybe go running inside crying to his mummy but not follow me, let alone have the balls to try and pull me up on the fact I was being less than polite. I was almost impressed but still had no intention of befriending the child even though it seemed he wasn't going to leave me alone. The best way for getting away from people like him was to dig myself a nice big hole to hide in so I began to dig, flinging as much dirt in his direction as possible.

I thought I had gotten rid of him when I hit five foot and started to dig forwards but then he actually jumped in after me. Shocked wasn't quite the right word to describe how that felt, I'd go with impressed but I don't like admitting that I was. He was impressed though, by my hole, (stop laughing I didn't mean that to sound bad,) but then he started spouting off about how I was like a mole, I didn't mind that one so much otherwise I wouldn't have let him dub me it as a codename but he ruined it by adding "Or a worm," So I called him a "Leetle beetch." and once I'd spoken back once he just wouldn't shut up. He still doesn't eleven years later. Right now though he was paying me no attention and doing dishes he might as well have left for the maid.

I hopped off the counter I was sat on and made an attempt to distract him from the dishes by wrapping my arms around him and kissing his neck.

"Yes, I know, you want attention. I'm sorry, just go upstairs and change, I'll be up in a few minutes."

Which irritated me enough that I replied with "amende je fuck la bonne place" which is pretty rude, and I'm not translating for you, before I stomped off upstairs to get ready for bed, alone.

I slammed into the bedroom shutting the door loud enough so that it echoed down the hall and went over to get my nightclothes out of Gregory's draws. I keep some things here, clean clothes and the like, not that being clean ever has or ever will particularly concern me. Gregory insisted I keep some things at his and used the same tone as the one he uses when he decides it's high time we cleaned my bedroom so I gave in and let him keep some of my things. It's probably a good thing really because I don't mind most types of dirt but there are some things it's just not okay to wear on your clothing if you catch my meaning.

I leave my dirty clothing on the floor in front of the draws just because I feel like being a twat and put on my night clothing. I'm about to go to the bed and watch TV until Gregory gets his arse up here but my attention is instead caught by the framed photo on top of the draws. I look at it a little closer, it was taken in my back garden and we must have been about nine because I was standing in the makeshift tree house that we started building and I'm stood there looking down with an incredibly sexy expression on my face (note the sarcasm) and Gregory was standing on the ground looking up grasping his hands behind his back and he was wearing the expensive black duffle coat that got trashed in only one summer.

We never finished building that tree house, I think it was because I decided that I much preferred being under the ground than up in the tree and abandoned building in order to dig a hole. The mess of wood in the tree did eventually become one of my favourite refuges in the end after my mother banned me from digging up the garden. I was sat sulking in there on one of the best days I've ever had. Well I digress it did not start out well…

"Christophe DeLorne eet looks like a bomb 'as 'it my keetcheen!" My mother shrieked like a banshee from in the kitchen. I don't know how I do it, but every time I'm let loose in a kitchen it ends up a mess. I had attempted to cook something, I don't remember what, but it hadn't worked so in the end I had microwaved some instant noodles and left the mess for my mother. She evidently wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"Maybe one deed?" I yelled back because I was busy watching the television, my empty noodle bowl lying on the floor where I intended to leave it.

"Christophe, you get een 'ere and clean zis right now!" She yelled right back so I did get up and stomp through to the kitchen even though I had no intention of tidying in the slightest. Instead, I stood in the doorway and took a drag on my cigarette.

"You are not allowed to smoke een ze 'ouse!" My mother cried in outrage at me, "Get outside wiz zat!" She continued grabbing my arm and shooing me into the backyard.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at the door as she slammed it shut on me. I was now totally pissed off, I was missing whatever crap I had been watching on the TV and without a coat and this was South Park in winter so it was really fucking cold. "Abuseeve beetch!" I yelled at the door and stomped down the garden in a rage.

I was damn glad at this point that I hadn't taken my shoes off because I'm not supposed to wear shoes in the house but I do it anyway and this was one of those times that proved that breaking that rule was actually a good thing to do. So anyway, I took out my irritation on a garden gnome, the fence and a potted plant then finished my cigarette and went to the back door only to find that I had been locked out in the garden. "I 'ate you!" I yelled giving the door a good hard kick just to let her know quite how angry I was at having been locked out of my own house and then gave up kicking the door and went back down to the end of the garden and climbed into the old tree house. The whole thing was a wreck of rotting wood but I managed to find somewhere that looked okay to sit on and pulled my knees up to my chest.

The thing about my mother is that she didn't ever really want me in the first place and therefore lacked the concern about me that other parents had and so if I ran into the road she'd put on some little show like "Christophe don't run into the road," but I could always tell she couldn't care less and so neither did I. I haven't ever had very much concern for my own safety, or at least I didn't until I died when I was eight years old. But anyway, my mother had no problem with locking me in the yard in the freezing cold without a coat because she knew I'd live. I, on the other hand cared very much that I was stuck out there without a coat.

After two hours of shivering the back door finally opened and then closed again but I was by then in too much of a huff to look up and see who it was. I'm not very pleasant at the best of times but I'm downright awful when I'm cold and annoyed.

"Ah, there you are, you're mother said you had another argument," Gregory said appearing on the ladder of the tree house.

"She was being a beetch," I snarled neither moving nor bringing my head up from where my chin rested on my arms.

"And I'm sure you were being perfectly charming," Gregory said with a roll of his eyes pulling himself up into the tree house and sitting down beside me.

"Piss off," I replied grouchily; if he takes her side I'm going to be furious.

"I only just got here," The blonde boy replied flicking a stray bit of hair from his face and leaning back.

"I've been out 'ere ages," I told him in an upset tone.

"Your mother said you'd been out here for two hours without a coat, are you okay?" Gregory asked sitting up properly to lean over and touch my arm with a leather glove clad hand.

"Eets fucking freezing, what do you theenk?" I grumbled at him but I did change my position so that I was sitting facing him even if that did mean seeing him wrapped in his big warm coat and a scarf looking totally unaffected by the biting cold.

"I think you must be frozen, you poor thing," Gregory replied, sometimes with Gregory he puts on this act and you can't quite tell if he's being honest with you or not but his eyes suggest he's being totally sincere so I let go of my pride and shift so that I'm sat against him. "You know I think this thing is going to fall down," He added referring to the tree house.

"Eet 'as been making ominous creaking," I told him shrugging because even if it does break it's not that far to fall really.

"Where did you learn that word?" Gregory asked with a very amused chuckle and was awarded a glare in return.

"You," I replied still glaring at him, which was difficult because he looks beautiful when he laughs. Then I did something that to this day I have never once regretted, I leant over cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him. I don't honestly know what I was thinking at the time other than the fact that Gregory was gorgeous and I wanted to kiss him. It was okay though, because instead of pushing me away or any of the reactions I had expected, Gregory moved closer wrapping his arms around my neck and slinging his legs across mine so he was practically on my lap. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, long enough so that I got a dead leg where his legs crossed mine, long enough so my fingers went stiff and ended up moulded to the shape of his cheek. I don't think we'd have moved either if the tree house hadn't started groaning ominously.

"I think we should get out before the whole thing falls down with us in it…" Gregory said as the wind picked up causing something to make an ominous cracking noise. I had to agree and we both scrambled down from the tree house. "Oh ew, it's raining," Gregory complained as he noticed the clouds and then the droplets that fell around us but he didn't make a move to go in, instead, he just stood under the tree house away from the rain and stared at me until I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and somehow we just both ended up stood there looking at each other, he looked as shocked and bemused as I felt and I got the feeling that I wasn't the only one only just processing what we had just done.

"Boys, come eenside, eets going to storm!" My mother yelled down the garden causing Gregory to blink and shake his head, it was enough to shake us both out of the trance and make us go into my house. We spent the rest of the night avoiding close contact and I ended up wondering if that was going to change things forever. I think, in a way, it did.

Something downstairs slammed and I was snapped out of my thoughts so I practically threw myself onto the bed and turn the TV on so it looked like that's what I've been doing the whole time. I'm only just comfortable when Gregory walks in and across the room without a word, he ignores that jumble of clothing I left on the floor but even so I know when he sees it it's going to annoy him. He ignores, or doesn't notice them and instead disappears into the bathroom.

I keep my eyes firmly on the television when he comes back in, even though I know he's shirtless and that fact makes me really, really want to look at him. I'm pretty good at keeping focused on the TV when I want to be though. I manage to ignore him until he curls up against my side and starts fiddling with the chain around my neck, the chain from which hangs my engagement ring. As much as I'd like to give him the cold shoulder for brushing me off and then ignoring me I can't help but tighten my arms around him and plant a kiss in his blonde hair. We stay like that for a few moments and I lose track of time for a while which is something that often happens when it's just me and Gregory alone.

It's Gregory that breaks the moment by lifting his head off my chest and looking up at me, "Is this what you planned?" he asked and I frowned slightly, momentarily wondering what on earth he's on about now so he elaborated for me, "I mean did you know this would be how we ended up?" Whatever answer I may have had was cut off by him kissing me, not that I mind in the slightest. Then he added, "I might be brilliant, but I would have never guessed it." And I laughed a little at that.

"Considering ze first time we met I wanted to get as far away as possible I can honestly say, I deedn't plan zis from ze start, 'owever you were the first person to ever 'ave eempressed me," I told him quite honestly. "I don't theenk I 'ave ever tried to plan for us, we are both too unpredictable for zat," I told him then flipped him onto his back and reached up and entwined my fingers with his and kissed him again with a little more force than was in the kiss he gave me.


	3. All along, from when you told me

I gasped when he flipped me over and kissed me, a mixture of shock and pleasure. I felt his hand in mine but I was more interested by his tongue in my mouth, without much thought I wrapped my free arm around his neck, pulling both of us closer. He had gotten a lot better at kissing than he was the first time he kissed me, not at all saying that the first time was a bad kiss. That was one of the most shocking days for me, shocking in the best way though.

I had been going to visit him; we were best friends at the time. My parents were out and did not seem to care; they had gotten used to me just kind of getting distracted and wandering out ever since I met Christophe. They used to worry, but they got over that from years of me returning, even if I did return bruised or scratched up on occasion. I was on my way over when my phone vibrated alerting me to a new text, I had just gotten my phone for my fourteenth birthday and I kept it like a treasure. Without a second thought I fished it out of my pocket and looked at it, expecting it to be Wendy. To my shock, it was Christophe's mum; yes, I'm sure you're wondering why she has my number, I gave it to her and told her if he was even being horrid to call me over and I'll try to help her settle him out, I would have never guessed she had texting. I read over the text silently, straight to the point…

_Hello Gregory, he's in the garden kicking things and sulking can you come over?_ I could just imagine her angry French accent in my head; it wasn't that she was always angry, no, it was that her hellspawn-Christophe always had her angry when I was over, I suspect he tries showing off because she always bitches at him for being even worse when I'm over.

Lovely, well at least now I have an excuse to go over, other than just wondering over there uninvited. With a sigh I typed a text back to Ms. DeLorne. _Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible, Ms. DeLorne._ I put the phone back into my pocket and shrank into my coat for warmth as the wind blew, gladly messing my hair up. I am really not a fan of being outside; being outside meant it could either rain, snow, or be windy. Now, I love the sun, don't get me wrong. I absolutely love sun-showers; where it rains but it's still sunny and warm out. I could seriously just lay outside in the lawn or by the pool for hours on end asleep in the sun. Once again, I digress.

The walk took a bit of time, Christophe and I lived rather far away from the other kids, but we lived close enough to each other to walk. Typically I didn't walk; I usually got my mum or dad to drive me. I knocked on the front door of the DeLorne house and awaited an answer silently. I watched the doorknob as I heard the lock on the door flick and unlock and was met by a pair of wary dark eyes that reminded me so much of the pair owned by my best friend.

"Hello, Ms. DeLorne," I said with a smile as she let me in and started leading me around to see the mess that Christophe made, "That's a lovely shirt, it compliments your eyes." Really, I could not tell you what shirt she was wearing; I was more horrified with what the little hellcreature had done to the house. The older female showed me to all the things he had done; muddy boot prints on the sofa and floor, bowls on the floor… the kitchen, oh god, it looked like a war had started in it.

"Thank you, Gregory," She said with a smile, which I returned as she stopped at the door to the back yard and opened it. I felt bad for her, Christophe was really a hellchild, and there was no question about it. I know they did not get along, still don't, but I'm pretty sure it's because of what extreme measures the bratboy goes to to piss her off. He tries to harass me with stuff like that occasionally too; for example, the clothes piled in front of my dresser.

"You're welcome, Ms. DeLorne," I said softly as I walked out and heard the door get pulled closed behind me. I let my eyes traverse the area taking in all the damage that had been done this time or previous times the little hurricane named Christophe had gotten upset. I didn't exactly know where he was, and with Christophe he could be anywhere. Though, the fact that there were no holes was a good sign. It was freezing out; but when wasn't it? I found myself staring at the old tree house; he probably still went there to sulk and it'd probably be safer from the elements. I walked silently over to the ladder. I made my way up the ladder and when I caught sight of the male I was looking for. I smiled and spoke up, "Ah, there you are, your mother said you had another argument."

"She was being a beetch," I heard him snarl, he didn't move though, my first fear was that he was crying but his voice gave away that he hadn't. Christophe didn't really cry that often and when he did it torn me up. You're always upset when your best friend cries. Nothing odd there, shut up, I was not in denial about having the biggest crush on him ever.

"I'm sure you were being perfectly charming." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him as I pulled myself up into the sad excuse for a tree house and sat down next to him. I strongly refrained from pulling him into a hug; if I hugged him he'd call me a fag again. He looked so distraught, I hated that fact, yeah he typically looked upset, but this was very different. He looked more so than usual, and it wasn't just the typical annoyed look he had to him, no, when he had that look he'd be defiant and stare you in the eyes to intimidate you.

"Piss off," He replied with a grouchy tone. I expected it from him though; I always have managed to "annoy" him. Well that's what he said when we had one of our first arguments… He said I was always annoying him. Afterwards he said he hadn't meant it but it really wouldn't shock me if he had.

"I only just got here," I said with a bored tone as I flicked at an annoying strand of hair that kept falling into my face since the wind blew my hair around and leaned back to get comfortable.

"I've been out 'ere ages," He replied, sounding rather upset. I felt a frown pass over my features as he said it.

"Your mother said you'd been out here for two hours without a coat, are you okay?" I asked, trying to contain my worry as I sat up properly and leant over to touch his arm, not that it'd do much, I had my leather gloves on…I don't know, perhaps it was just the fact that I wanted to hug him so badly.

"Eets fucking freezing, what do you theenk?" He grumbled at me but moved so that he was facing me. He had to be ice cold; once again the urge to hug him washed over me. I was rather tempted to take off my own coat and let him have it. He wouldn't take it though; he had too much pride to.

"I think you must be frozen, you poor thing," I said as I stared at him through my blue eyes. He was obviously trying to read what emotion I actually felt. I guess he was happy with what he found because he sat himself so he was sat against me. I felt my cheeks warm up and quickly looked away so that he couldn't see me. "You know, I think this thing is going to fall down," I said trying to come up with something to distract him. I was glad that he didn't seem to notice.

"Eet 'as been making ominous creaking," He said with a shrug, he didn't seem to be too threatened by the idea of it falling with both of us in it. I hate to sound like Tweek but what if it killed one of us in the process? Wait, hah, ominous? Where had he learned that one?

"Where did you learn that word?" I asked with an amused chuckle that was met with a glare from the dark eyes owned by the French male. We both knew it wasn't of his typical vocabulary; though he was actually rather good at picking up words off of people.

"You," He said with an interesting emotion written across his face; an emotion I don't think I've seen from him before. Then to my surprise he leaned over, wrapped his fingers around the form of my cheek and kissed me. A million and one thoughts raced through my mind when he did, though, the one thought that had the most effect was that I wanted to kiss him back. So, I did. I moved closer, wrapped my arms around his neck and slung my legs across his so that I was pretty much in his lap. I lost track of time, I couldn't tell you how long we were sat there kissing each other. We wouldn't have stopped either if the stupid tree house hadn't had it against me and started groaning threateningly. As if saying "Go make out somewhere else, you little brats."

"I think we should get out before the whole thing falls down with us in it…" I said trying to regain my composure as the wind picked up causing something to make an unpromising cracking sound. He agreed, luckily and we both scurried out of the tree out like rodents. When my feet met the ground I felt droplets of water. Looking up I saw the dark clouds and even more rain drops. "Oh ew, it's raining," I said in disgust and annoyance; I hate the rain, as I stated before, I especially hated when it was cold and raining. I didn't go inside, I don't know why, I guess I wanted to assess what had just happened so instead I stood under the tree house, hiding from the rain staring at the French boy. He looked like a deer caught in headlights when he finally made eye contact with me and that's when I lost myself in all those other million thoughts. One that kept popping up was 'What the flying fuck had just happened?'

"Boys, come eenside, eets going to storm!" I heard Christophe's mother yell, throwing me out of my thoughts. We headed inside silently, refraining from making eye contact until his mother left us alone again. We kept falling into awkward silences and phases of hushed stares.

I was too in shock that he kissed me to even notice how we were avoiding any close contact, I'm not sure if it was him, me or a balance of both, though I can tell you it did hurt when I sat down on the couch with him and accidentally placed my hand on his, in all honesty it was on accident, I was too in shock to even try to go a step further with him, and he oh so violently yanked it away from mine like I had the plague. Neither of us said anything, we didn't even exchange looks, we anxiously waited for the storm to pass and to our dismay we learned I had to spend the night, it only made things more uncomfortable as we tried to process what happened.

I was more than happy to leave the next morning in my father's car. He asked me the strangest thing; he asked if Christophe and I were fighting. I said we weren't because I don't honestly think we were fighting, I think it was more Christophe and I just made out, you know we've been best friends since about aged six and we just made out. The boy I have been wanting to be something more than friends with kissed me but we got really awkward about it and pretended it didn't happen. I was not really shocked by the fact that I kissed a boy and liked it; no, I've had two crushes on the male gender but I have crushes on girls too, so I guess you could consider me bisexual. I honestly don't care about those weird labels. So that was the day we shared our first kiss… one of my best days and most awkward ever.

"Also, if those clothes aren't in the wash heap by the time I wake up tomorrow, you're in big trouble," I said darkly as I pulled away from the kiss to give him a look that said I mean it. It was hard to keep that look because he was just so goddamn sexy when he gets like this. Failing miserably at trying to be scary I brought my lips back to his and nipped at his lower lip.

I have to say Christophe was not only a better kisser but he was also really great in bed. I mean, I can't remember much of what happened when I got drunk off my arse with him and we ended up shagging. Though I do remember us deciding we wanted to skinny dip in my hot tub for some reason, I also recall just barely managing to get inside to the bed of the pool house as we were kissing… Actually… I don't think we managed to the bed, I think we got to the couch.

I do know that it was him that made the first move, (Yes, the fact that he made the first move makes me ecstatic.) I was sat on one of the built in ledge seats of the hot tub and he stood up off of his and ended up pretty much on top of me with his lips on mine, tongue down my throat, and his hand oh-so-teasingly on my lap. I wanted to jump him right there in the hot tub but somehow we ended up out of the hot tub, lips and hands all over each other, exploring the other, finding everything that made us jump and moan.

I don't know why we decided it would have been a good idea to get drunk and then lose our virginity to each other. I was the stupid one that decided it'd be humorous to steal a bottle of vodka from my parents. But damn, I'd be lying if I said I regretted any of it. I know we had a good time… Or at least I was pretty sure we did… All the bites and hickeys on various places on both of us said we did.

I also recollect waking up with a headache that could kill on the ground with a very naked, very sexy Christophe on top of me, not to mention the couch was in shambles. I stayed there trying to remember what the hell happened until I felt him moving and was met with a pair of lovely hazel eyes. I couldn't refrain from wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, it was all I could really do to understand if what happened was real and was going to stay real. Aged fifteen and fourteen we both lost our virginity to each other, drunk, and it was very much real. Well, until I started feeling sick to my stomach and had to pull away from the kiss and cover my mouth to keep whatever I ingested last down.

The next day after the massive hangover, I asked him when it all meant and we decided we should start a relationship out of it. I was overjoyed until he said that it should be an open one. Instead of showing him how much that hurt I just smiled and replied with "Yes, I agree." I don't know if he noticed how upset I was by it; I was acting like I didn't care like there was no tomorrow the whole time. I'd be surprised if he fell for it, but he didn't say anything.

"All along, from the beginning, when you told me your name… I was in love with you some way, be it friendship… that quickly changed to something more," I admitted against his lips, I could feel my cheeks heat up as his dark eyes watched me. He always managed to make me feel so transparent, like he could just give me one single look and know what I was thinking.


	4. Everytheeng ees unfair

"Also, if those clothes aren't in the wash heap by the time I wake up tomorrow, you're in big trouble," Gregory said pulling away from the kiss and getting a look on his face like he's attempting to be intimidating but he's failing.

He often gives me that look, mostly when I'm doing things I know I shouldn't or attempting to microwave things that apparently cannot be cooked in a microwave.

It's not as if he doesn't have his fair share or bad ideas, the first time we slept together it happened because we were drunk on vodka that he found and suggested drinking…

Somehow, we ended up looking about trying to locate something flammable in the house that was small enough to take onto the balcony and I inwardly cursed my luck with lighters.

"There are matches here somewhere…" Gregory muttered from the depth of the cabinet. I didn't listen. All I could see of him was his backside and I was too busy looking at it. "The matches are definitely not in there," Gregory said backing out of the cupboard on his hands and knees. "What I did find though…" Gregory holds up a large, very dusty bottle of Vodka, "Is this."

"And what do you eentend to do wiz eet?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. I knew full well what he intended to do with it but I wanted to hear him admit it. Normally it was me with the bad ideas, with the 'lets make out in a treehouse', 'here try a cigarette', though admittedly the worst idea that the pair of us have ever had was Gregory's 'lets trust Eric Cartman to do something you only trust me with' but we didn't talk about that. Ever.

"Drink it, silly," Gregory replied shaking his head as if I'd just asked 'do fish have lungs?' Someone has asked that once. I won't shame him by telling who.

So we did drink the vodka even though the worst we'd ever done before was share a glass of wine we stole at a really boring dinner party. Everyone else was just beginning to get all sorts of stories about getting drunk, I didn't believe half of them though, but of course neither of us wanted to be left out and we had vodka that wouldn't be missed by anyone. After large amounts of vodka one of us, and I can't remember which it was, decided we should get in the hot tub naked.

"I don't see how losing your virginity is even such a big deal!" Gregory sighed brandishing the vodka bottle to make his point.

"Maybe eet ees a status theeng," I replied with a shrug, I tended to try and stay out of any discussion about things such as having sex. I didn't have the same level of confidence about being gay as I do now so I used to try and not even think about it yet it was hard to avoid when Gregory was buttnaked in a hot tub with me and talking about it.

"Well I have status and I haven't done it!" Gregory said with a roll of his eyes handing me over the vodka bottle.

"You 'ave money, you 'ave no need for sex as a status boost," I reminded him before taking another drink from the bottle.

"Well yes, that's true enough," Gregory replied with a shrug and then asked the one question I'd been dreading, "What about you though? I mean I know you wouldn't do it for the status, like some people," A dig at both Kenny and Clyde, "But you must have thought about it?"

"I 'ave," I reply as honestly as I can.

"Do tell, I'm your bestfriend surely you can tell me?" He prodded, turning the charm on.

I didn't want to tell him though, he was the last person I wanted to tell, but he had kissed me back in the tree house and I was totally wasted and I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but I stood up, moved across the hot tub and kissed him. I'm still blurry as to whether my hand ending up in his lap was a mistake or whether I meant to do it. I don't remember who decided on getting out of the hottub but I do remember that the aim had been to get to a bed and instead we wound up on the sofa. I do also remember that I ended up on top and that he figured out pretty quickly that my neck was a weak spot, a piece of knowledge he still employs to this day, and I do remember thinking through the haze of sex and alcohol that Gregorys moan was by far the best noise on the planet.

Waking up was the last thing I wanted to do the next morning. Waking up, I was sure at the time, meant going right back to being just friends, which I didn't want, not again. But then when I finally dared to move he kissed me, and then nearly vomited but that wasn't the point, the point was that he had kissed me and that meant that he couldn't possibly want nothing to come of what had happened. I was happy enough, even through the pain in my head, until we had snuck upstairs in towels, located our clothes and Gregory found his phone. Full of text messages from girls. So I went home.

Somewhere in my fourteen year old logic, and I get told frequently enough by Gregory that I lack the powers of logical thinking, I decided that because girls were chasing Gregory and because he never did anything to dissuade them from doing so that meant that he probably wasn't going to want to be with me. Then I went home, brooded on it and realised how much our parents would hate us both if they knew and how sometimes my missions involved things I would rather not do to get out of situations and every other reason under the sun I could come up with as to why it wouldn't work. I realise now how stupid I was being but I was fourteen, I'd just had sex with my male bestfriend and I was honestly scared.

So instead of just telling Gregory that I was worried like any sensible person would have done, I decided that the best thing to do was to have an open relationship. I didn't realise at the time that it would cause us both more harm than good, I was honestly trying to do the best I thought I could.

It was a year later when I realised that it was only ending up hurting the pair of us.

We were at one of Token's parties and everyone was stupidly smashed and there was some commotion from the living room and a yell of "Yeah fuck you, you stupid bitch!" which normally signalled another break up between Wendy and Stan. It was nothing unusual, but of course when Wendy ran out in tears and we all knew Bebe had dragged Craig off upstairs some time earlier, Gregory went straight after her.

I tried to ignore when Gregory went off with girls even though it was at that point when it was beginning to scare me because he always went for girls and I was beginning to question why on earth he wanted me as I was quite obviously not a girl. This time it was a bit harder to ignore though simply because it was Wendy and I knew that Gregory had fancied her and probably still did.

Typically I had to walk through the kitchen, witness them kissing, and get a nice view of the fact that he had his hand on her arse. So instead of staying to do whatever it was I had intended I walked straight out the back door and off into the garden.

I was on my third cigarette when Kyle came into view.

"Have you got a light?" Kyle asked pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. I threw it to him and then looked at him properly. He looked about as happy as I felt.

"What's ze matter?" I asked because I figured listening to somebody else's problems might just take my mind off my own.

"Stan, I'm avoiding him because I don't want to end up kissing him and watching him go back to Wendy again," Kyle said leaning against the wall.

"Zat beetch," I grumbled because right then I hated her.

"So she's gone off with Gregory this time?" Kyle asked bitterly. This always happened, Wendy and Stan would break up, Stan would kiss a few boys, Wendy would kiss girls or end up having sex with someone and then they'd make up and be all over each other again in the morning.

I shrugged glaring at the floor.

"That sucks." Kyle sighed resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Eets my own fault," I told him, at this point Kyle had no idea that me and Gregory were lovers, but he had twigged on to how I felt about the blonde.

"You can help who you like," Kyle replied with a shrug that caused me to turn and look at him. Then he reached up and grabbed me planting a kiss of my lips which I responded to by pinning him to the wall and kissing him back and letting his tongue in my mouth as I played with his hair. I mustn't have been as drunk as I thought I was though because as Kyle's hand brushed my thigh I realised that I was doing a very bad thing and that I knew for a fact that Kyle was a virgin and he was very, very drunk and I was certainly not the person he actually wanted.

"We 'ave to stop," I told him firmly pulling away.

"Huh, why?" Kyle asked eyes full of uncertainty.

"Because loosing your virginity when drunk to someone 'oo eesn't ze person you want to be wiz eesn't a sensible idea," I replied pulling away a little further.

"What if I don't care?" Kyle said looking up at me, his eyes gave away that he was lying.

"You do care and even eef you don't now I care and you well in ze morning." I told him honestly and he slumped back against the wall.

"Yeah, you're right…" Kyle admitted slowly with a sigh.

"Ky?" We both looked around to see Kenny approaching, "Sorry I'm not..? I just wanted to see…"

"Look after 'im," I told Kenny before I gave Kyle's shoulder a quick squeeze and headed back inside.

The last thing I wanted to do was go back to actually partying though so I headed upstairs and nearly tripped over the small figure of Tweek Tweak slumped across the corridor. At first I thought he must have passed out but then he looked up and spoke.

"Hey, sorry. I'm in the way," Tweek said struggling to get up because he was blocking the hall.

"Eets fine, are you okay?" I asked offering him a hand which he took and between us we got him to his feet.

"No…" Tweek replied sounding close to tears, "Craig fucked Bebe."

I sighed in sympathy because I know exactly how it feels knowing the love of your life went off and slept with a girl. "I know 'ow you feel. Do you need to talk?" Since it was Tweek I trusted myself to just talk to him and not do what I had just done with Kyle.

"That or sleep," Tweek replied eyes downcast.

"Shall we find a room?" I suggested, I wasn't sure how Tweek would react but I figured we both needed sleep and if I was going to end up in a bed with anyone he was the safest option.

"Yeah." He replied and I slung my arm around his shoulders and we headed off to find a bedroom that wasn't occupied. And nothing happened. Tweek snuggled up to me and fell asleep and I lay awake listening to the noise from the rest of the house and eventually fell asleep myself.

If I thought that night was bad the morning was awful. When me and Tweek woke up and decided we both really had to get up and get coffee and painkillers we found the two people in the kitchen who we both really didn't want to see. Gregory was stood at the counter making a cup of tea and Craig was slumped over the table with his head in his arms. Tweek almost didn't even enter the kitchen so I grabbed his arm pulling him over to the coffee machine.

"Good morning," Gregory said, to anyone else he would have sounded perfectly pleasant but I could detect the icy tone underneath the nice act.

"Morning," I replied, not even bothering to try and make it sound like I was being nice, I was too hungover to care.

"M-morning." Tweek said sounding more strained and tense than usual.

"So I heard you were with Kyle last night," Gregory said keeping his tone light even though I'm sure he knew I could see through him. "But you've come down with Tweek."

"I was wiz Kyle, I just 'appened to come een wiz Tweek," I told him and added quite darkly, "'ave a good time with Wendy?"

"Oh it was brilliant thanks for asking," Gregory shot back pretty quickly as Tweek busied himself with the coffee jug.

"Morning Tweekers," Craig said raising his head from his arms.

"Morning!" Tweek all but shrieked back.

"You okay?" Craig asked getting up and walking over resting a hand on Tweek's shaking arm.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Tweek said far too fast and making it very obviously a lie.

I was too concerned with being pissed off with Gregory at this point though so I waited until I could pour my own black coffee and sat across the table from him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I told him stonily.

"Well I'm sure you had fun with Kyle," Gregory said busying himself with the morning paper, giving it a very snobby look. I knew he was aware that I had a bit of a thing for Kyle but at that time I didn't care that it upset him thinking I had slept with Kyle considering what I thought he had done with Wendy.

Of course we were done with that bullshit now and I can't tell you how happy I am we were.

"All along, from the beginning, when you told me your name… I was in love with you some way, be it friendship… that quickly changed to something more." Gregory told me his mouth barely leaving mine. I felt I ought to tell him something back but putting it in to words is difficult. See it was that first night when he followed me, when he jumped into a big muddy hole just to talk to me and we sat down there for the rest of the night, that was when I realised that I had finally found somebody in the world who I didn't hate. But it doesn't sound romantic at all so I didn't tell him that.

"Ze day you found politics, ze day you add zat masseeve rant about 'ow everytheeng was unfair and 'ow you deedn't know why eet ad taken so long to see…" I told him quietly, whispering the words against his lips, "Zat was ze day I relised what you meant to me, zat you were my soulmate," I stroked his thumb with mine and leant down kissing him again. I pulled away again though, "Sometimes, I just wish I 'adn't made some of ze mistakes we made, but zen I wonder eef we 'adn't, would we be 'ere because 'ow we are now ees worth all ze past, don't you theenk?"


	5. Oh, How We Complicated a Simple Mistake

It would be a lie to say that Christophe and I had not been in a lot of silly stuff over the years. There was a lot of drama going on when we decided that we should have an open relationship up until we decided to have a closed one. I will tell you right now, I am beyond ecstatic that we're past all of the drama; one of the most trying events was at one of Token's parties. Things always happen at Token's parties; be it drugs, sex, alcohol, strip dancing, naked twister-I really like naked twister with Christophe… Back to the point; you go there expecting something to happen. There is a lot of drinking at his parties, thus there is a lot of drama and random stuff going on such as orgies in the bathroom…*

I was drunk, to the point where you, well, you lose most interest in what's right or wrong, I wasn't as drunk as I was when I had sex with Christophe; I don't think I've ever been that drunk since. I was sat on the couch lips locked with Wendy Testaburger when I hear a shocked "Wendy…!" It was Stan; he didn't look very impressed at what we were doing. Wendy jerked away from me and looked at him in horror as if being caught kissing me was the last thing she wanted.

"Stan… I…" She started but was cut off with the very harsh yell of "Yeah fuck you, you stupid bitch!" from Stan. Before my mind could register what had happened she was up and out of the room. Somehow, I managed to chase after her. We ended up in the kitchen but I really didn't care; I didn't want to see Wendy upset over another break-up because of me. I had stopped her from her retreat outside by grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her back, which I hope wasn't violent at all.

"Wendy, I'm sorry…" I said as she turned around and looked up at me. Wendy was shorter than me, a lot shorter than me. I took a trivial note that what little makeup she had on was running from her crying. Without thought I leaned down towards her and wiped the tearstains away from under her eyes but I found her lips on mine again. I fell into the usual habit of tucking one hand away behind her head and the other… well… on her arse; a habit from kissing Christophe. Speaking of Christophe, he managed to walk right in on us and leave before I could even untangle myself from her. It wasn't like I was doing anything horrid anyway! He said it was an open relationship, what was kissing Wendy? Still, I knew what he had against Wendy and somehow I knew, even in my drunken state, that I should apologize.

I pulled away from the female and sighed. "Wendy, I can't. You need to go make up with Stan." She stared at me matching my ice blue gaze; she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Christophe?" She questioned and I felt my heart freeze for a moment, was it that obvious? Wendy, a drunken Wendy, figured it out…

"…Yes," I replied hesitantly as she continued staring at me feeling slightly intimidated by just admitting it; no one had known. Well, excluding Kenny, he knew for a while though… Before we even admitted it to each other. If I were still sober I probably would have lied or told her not to tell but instead I stayed silent waiting for her to finish bombarding me with mental questions.

"That's cute," The female said with a smile. I trusted Wendy not to tell anyone, she was one of my closest friends, and yeah, I fancied her a bit but I fancied Christophe a lot more.

"I guess." I said with a smile, I wanted to get to Christophe, but she wouldn't shoo.

When I finally managed to get away from Wendy, I followed the trail Christophe took to find him locking lips with Kyle. I don't dislike Kyle, he's a good guy, smart, nice, funny, I guess kind of cute; I'm just a very jealous person, I'm probably worse than Christophe. I always went with girls so he didn't feel as intimidated by a guy; I never thought it would have had the opposite effect. So of course when I walked outside to apologize to Christophe and found him lip-locking Kyle, I was, well, you could say I was very irritated. Silently, I turned around and left; I don't think they noticed me; if they had they ignored me. I was running similar words that Stan had said to Wendy through my head as I entered the house again. I would have apologized to him, I was going to try to take it all back and reassure him that he was the only one for me, but I wouldn't even think about it now.

I tried finding Wendy, deciding at that point, I didn't bloody care what Christophe thought. After a while, I decided she had made up with Stan and was probably making out with him somewhere. Deciding Wendy couldn't be found, I started my search to find Bebe. She was upstairs; she was just leaving a room. Without warning I pushed her up against the wall, not violently, mind you. I was beyond shocked when she put her hand over my mouth to keep me from kissing her and pushed me away.

"I'm not dealing with any more drama." She said as she pushed me out of her way and headed downstairs. She must have seen Wendy and I being overly friendly earlier… The sound of a door clicking closed knocked me out of my shock and I found Craig staring at me with a look that resembled that of a dog that had just been caught doing something bad. The look caused me to raise an eyebrow and send him a curious look. What could he have possibly done to upset Bebe? Perhaps he insulted her makeup…

"Craig?" I questioned as I turned my full attention to the dark haired boy.

"Nothing," The teen muttered as he tried to walk past me. I blocked his way of escape and he just looked down at the ground, keeping his eyes far away from mine.

"That was certainly something," I continued, as I didn't let him escape. He had obviously done something, his actions were showing that. Craig muttered something that I could just barely make out as "it doesn't matter." With a sigh I brushed my hair back out of my face even thought there wasn't much in my face; a habit I had when I was bordering on annoyed. "Care to talk about it if it doesn't matter?"

"Not really, but I don't get a choice in it really, do I." It was more of a statement than a question. I don't understand why he was with Bebe; he always kind of sent me the gaybutindenial vibe.

"No you don't," I said with a smile as I gestured back to the room he had just been in. Craig complied with little hesitation and we both entered the room he had just left. Without a word he sat down on the floor as far away from me as he could get with his knees pulled up to his chest. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow; he could have sat anywhere more comfortable. I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my noise as I leaned against the door and waited for him to start talking.

"I almost just had sex with Bebe," He said suddenly and then fell silent. He had almost just had sex with Bebe? Meaning he hadn't? That explains why Bebe was so annoyed.

"…Almost?" I questioned slightly confused. "Only almost?" I watched Craig carefully; obviously he was upset and nervous. "So you are gay then, yes?" I questioned, not really caring for an answer; I already had an answer. I was answered by him with a silent nod that didn't shock me. "…Why don't you…? Parents?" I questioned; that theory seemed the most likely, everyone's parents here were pretty strict and would freak out if they knew their child was gay, lesbian or bisexual. Even though half the school was bisexual. I was even starting to question my sister's sexuality.

"My dad mostly," Craig stated and then ran his fingers through his fringe. I understood his problem, it was the same reason I wouldn't let anyone know about Christophe and myself willingly.

"Ah, yes, I understand your dilemma." I said with a mirthless chuckle and slid down the door so I was also sat on the floor across the room from him.

"Yeah, if my dad finds out I'll either end up on the streets or buried under the patio," Craig said solemnly as he finally made eye contact with me and then looked back away.

"Tweek, then?" I questioned; once again, I knew the answer. You could tell from the way he protected Tweek, how he got possessive of the blonde and especially how the raven-haired male looked at Tweek. I let out a sigh sensing that if I continued asking questions like this he would stop answering if I didn't give him some information so he felt on the same level, "I know how you feel, I mean…Christophe and I…" I paused as I chewed on my lower lip. "I know what you mean," I said softly as a sigh, I couldn't really figure out how to express what I wanted to say so I just let him come to the conclusion on his own.

"He doesn't know though," Craig said as he ran his hand through his dark hair, "And I can't tell him, it'd probably ruin us being friends forever." The look that passed over Craig's face was rather depressing.

"Or it might change it to something more than friendship, take risks," I said with a smirk, "I always do and nothing too bad has happened to me. I've never seen Tweek look at anyone the way he looks at you; it's the same way you look at him. But if you don't agree, I guess you can just wallow in self pity until one of you acts on it."

"Tweek can't keep a secret like having been the ones who broke a mug at work, he'd never be able to keep a relationship secret and then my parents would find out…" Craig's voice trailed off as he buried his face in his knees. I stared for a moment, silently tapping my chin with my index finger trying to think of something.

"You're always welcome to live in the pool house. My parent's rarely go out there, they wouldn't care." It was true; my parents only go to the pool house or the club house to restock stuff. My mum used to spend most of her time in the pool house to paint the walls, I helped her a little, I wasn't as creative as her so I let her paint the ocean, clouds, sun and trees by herself, I simply helped draw the vines that covered the wall of the mini kitchen.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple, they'll take my college fund, probably beat the shit out of me and honestly, I can't leave my little sister there all by herself," He said sadly as if thinking about what would even happen if he did.

"Oho, yes, that would be a problem," I said not even trying to think of a solution, "What would Tweek's parents think?"

"I think they'd be fine… It's just mine that are jerks." Craig's grey gaze landed on me again.

"Well, there's a higher success rate if one set of parents are alright with it," I said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the night talking about what he could do and a few other things. I learned that his parents were total twats, especially his dad. I felt sorry for him; I really knew how it felt to have a parent not like you.

In the morning we both went downstairs together because I needed tea. I was really regretting this morning because I had to drive Christophe home. I always drove him to parties. As I made my tea Craig sat down at the table and slumped over in a very unattractive way but I didn't care enough to tell him because Christophe and Tweek came in at that point.

"Good morning," I said in a hidden cold tone with a fake smile; the niceness was a show for Craig and Tweek.

"Morning," Christophe said with no attempt to sound polite.

"M-morning." Tweek managed to get out, it sounded like the poor boy was terrified. I didn't care much; my attention was on the hellrat in the kitchen.

"So I heard you were with Kyle last night," I said in a very feigned polite tone, I'm sure Christophe could see through all this. A smile was still written across my features as I continued, "But you've come down with Tweek."

"I was wiz Kyle, I just 'appened to come een wiz Tweek," I hoped he understood how much I wanted to strangle him until his head fell off at that point. I really, really wanted to kick something, punch something, or even maim something, now, I'm not much for unneeded violence, but this seemed like a good time for it. Before I could even think about throwing a punch at him he added in a dark tone "'ave a good time wiz Wendy?"

"Oh, it was brilliant, thanks for asking," I said mirthfully and let out a fake chuckle. Without saying anymore I sat down at the table and placed the cup of tea down next to me.

"Morning Tweekers," Craig said bringing his head from his arms to look at Tweek, it was all in good nature, unlike the conversation Christophe and I just had where we both seemed to want to punch each other.

"Morning!" Tweek squealed back at Craig; didn't he know how to be quiet? Especially when there were hung-over people?

"You okay?" Craig questioned as he got up and walked over to Tweek. I wasn't really paying attention to what he did; I was too busy being unimpressed with the frenchfuck. All I could really think was that I wanted to kill Kyle and then beat the whorish-slagbag-hell monster with a bat, hell, even his own spade would suit me. I sneered at the thought of it, no, that manky faced pillock didn't even deserve a mauling from me. I was shot out of my thoughts by Tweek.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" It was said rather quickly signalling that it was in fact a very horrid lie. Tweek was upset because he thought Craig had slept with Bebe; it was very obvious… Well to anyone but Craig.

When Christophe sat across the table from me and glared at me with dark eyes I returned the favour. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," He said callously. I smiled at him out of annoyance.

"Well I'm sure you had fun with Kyle," I said feigning that I didn't care after I took a sip of my tea and then placed the white cup down and picked up the morning paper. I wasn't really reading it; I was internally cursing Christophe and Kyle again. I hadn't noticed the snobbish look that took over my features. I knew the twatty French boy across the table had feelings for the skanky redhead. Well he could just go eat rubbish for all I cared.

That really did cause a big change in our relationship, so did the time I got mugged when Christophe and I were walking to the shop.

It was around the time where the light starts fading into the darkness of the night and the streetlights flick on. Christophe and I needed smokes; we were heading to the shop that had the shop owner that I had befriended (Bribes makes fast friends.) When my eyes landed on some guy that looked a bit like a tramp; Christophe didn't notice him; he was too busy with the conversation at hand or maybe he was just too busy staring at me.

"I theenk zat you are overeeacting; Amber won't grow up like Bebe." Was all he could manage before the man ahead of us pulled out a knife and ordered us to hand him all our money. I had expected this and already moved to attack; I took a step to the side getting rather close to the male, brought my wrists back together, (you Dragon Ball fans could say I looked like I was about to do the Kamehameha.) thrust my wrists forward to come in violent contact with the inner wrist of the attacker's hand, causing him to drop the knife. I didn't stop there; before either of the other males could react I grabbed hold of his wrist with my bottom left hand, and slid my right hand up his arm quickly to give the mugger a nice sideblade (or as you ignorant people might say, a "karate chop") to the neck. To finish it all off I yanked a concealed gun from my coat, clicked the safety off and held it at the male who had just been attacked.

"I'd really like to keep my money, so if you could, please go away before I shoot you," I said with a polite smile as if I didn't have a gun pointed at the man. He quickly turned around and fled leaving the knife on the ground; I gave it a disgusted look before turning to Christophe. "Sorry about that," I said with a smile as I put the gun's safety back on and slipped it back into the inner pocket of my coat. I was met with a raised eyebrow and silence, which caused me to chuckle. "It's not very fun to be in those situations without hand to hand combat experience or weapons." I'm pretty sure he was shocked by my actions and hiding it. I can't blame him, who would expect me to be carrying a gun or know how to fight.

We continued the walk to the store in silence; it wasn't so much an awkward silence, or maybe I just enjoy the silence as much as I enjoy conversing so I didn't mind. Christophe didn't seem to be feeling awkward which is why I stayed silent; he seemed to just be thinking. When we got to the store we bought our cigarettes; Christophe liked Marlboro Reds, they were okay, better than most brands but I prefer Winstons. The walk back to my house was pretty much the same except we were smoking and we didn't get mugged.

I think that day changed how Christophe viewed me a bit; I don't mind though, it earned me more respect in his book, I guess because he started asking for my help on missions since then.

"Ze day you found politics, ze day you add zat masseeve rant about 'ow everytheeng was unfair and 'ow you deedn't know why eet ad taken so long to see... zat was ze day I relised what you meant to me, zat you were my soulmate." I was in awe with his words; Christophe was such a beautiful person, physically and mentally. No one ever saw that though; he does a good job at hiding it. All people think is he's a brutish, bad mannered savage. This is somewhat true while at the same time being untrue; Christophe is violent and his manners could use work but he always has a reason for his violence and he is certainly not a degenerate compared to anyone. When he leaned down and kissed me I was questioning how in the world I got such a wonderful person but he pulled away again to start talking, "Sometimes, I just wish I 'adn't made some of ze mistakes we made, but zen I wonder eef we 'adn't, would we be 'ere because 'ow we are now ees worth all ze past, don't you theenk?" I slid my free arm back a bit so I could sift my fingers through his messy brown hair.

"I agree, but if we hadn't, I'm sure we wouldn't have as many great memories together, even if some of the memories were utterly ridiculous, I can't use the word stupid for I love all my memories with you too much to insult them that greatly; I wouldn't give up any of them ever, not for anything. Oh, how we complicated a simple mistake so many times… In all honestly, I have no regrets because in the end it's all lead to this; nothing could be any more close to perfection than this," I said softly and then leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

*There's a fic on AFF that two of our good friends did; you should look it up. The fic is called Partying Like A Rockstar by Ghetto Kenny. [You should nag them into uploading the rest of the chapters.]

Alsoooo: The move Gregory used was not some dummy move I made up; the move is actually a karate move to disarm someone. The blow to the wrist does wreak havoc on your wrist even though it doesn't seem like it should. I've had my sister do it to me. It's not very fun.


	6. Oh fck, back up security

I'd always known Gregory was pretty tough, he was the only person in the world who could steal the TV remote from me, though since we'd gotten together he used a different tactic. I didn't really realize quite how tough he really was until the night someone attempted to mug us.

We were walking to the shop because we needed cigs, it was a nice night and only a few minutes walk so we hadn't bothered to take the car. Gregory was right in the middle of bitching about his sisters upcoming birthday because "the older she gets the closer she is to possibly doing the kind of things the girls we know do" and he was paranoid that she might "turn out like Bebe" when a guy decided to threaten us with a knife. As much as I hate to admit it, Gregory is the only person with the ability to make me let my guard down and before I'd even had a chance to react, Gregory used some kind of self-defense moves on him and had floored the guy and gotten a gun pointed at the mans head.

That would have been the point where I would have blown the mans head off for daring to threaten me but instead Gregory merely said "I'd really like to keep my money, so if you could, please go away before I shoot you," and the guy fled.

"Sorry about that," Gregory said turning back to me with a smile as he put the gun back under his coat. I really didn't know what to say after witnessing that so I raised an eyebrow at him instead and we carried on to the shop like nothing had happened.

That was when I first started letting Gregory come out on missions with me. A decision I have only ever regretted once, though since that time I've become so much more protective of him.

It all started like your standard mission, though it was to steal some data so I needed somebody to stay at home to hack through the security and somebody to come along with me to hack into the system to get the data out of the computer because I'm not the best person when it comes to dealing with computers. The guy said that the security was basic and could be hacked through easily, so I decided to get Kyle, who I had once witnessed hack the Pentagon to shut the security down and Gregory to come with me to extract the data.

Kyle hooked up an intercom between us and said the security was basic at best and that he'd switched it all off so we went in and Gregory immediately went to work on the computer.

The moment I realized something was wrong was when Gregory look up with a frown and said "Their security is crap, but the encoding on this…" And then everything went dark. Right before the red flashing lights came on and alarms began shrieking.

I vaguely heard Kyle's "Oh fuck, back up security…" But Gregory was already up grabbing my arm as we threw ourselves through the doorway just in time to not get trapped behind the massive iron door that slid out of the wall.

"Fuck which…" Gregory started as we stalled in the hallway realizing that going out the way we got in was probably impossible.

"Go left, there's a fire escape!" came the yell through my intercom. We both ran down the corridor; I'm not sure which of us hit the fire door first but we both went tumbling through it into the freezing air.

"I can't get through the encoding and the cameras are turning back on, get the hell out of there," Kyle sounded panicked but he hadn't been in this kind of situation before so I'd expected it. "This is better coding than the Pentagon."

That should have worried us now that I look back on it, we should have twigged that the two security guys they had wouldn't be the only ones in the building, which is what we'd been told.

"I called someone over to drive you out of there. Just don't die," Kyle informed us and I couldn't have been more thankful for his resourcefulness.

I was the first to recover and start getting down the fire escape, the stairs zigzagged a lot though but we weren't really that high up then we heard the dogs. Panic rushed right through me as I fought the memories of what had happened last time I truly faced guard dogs and I did the first thing I could think of to get away as fast as possible – I threw myself right over the side of the steps; I'd jumped off bigger taller things before. Gregory on the other hand stopped to pull his guns out of his coat. He had one of them and then another metal door neither of us had seen slid open. Gregory didn't spot it at first and I opened my mouth to warn him but the words died on my tongue as the darkly dressed man thrust a knife straight into Gregory's stomach.

I could hear Kyle swearing through the intercom but it sounded like he was talking through a wall and way too far away. It was like time slowed down as I tried to get back onto the steps and Gregory doubled over. The only thing I could think was that he was going to die and it'd be my fault. Then a gun shot rang out and I looked up again to see that the guy was missing a head and the wall behind him was splattered with blood, brains and what looked like fragments of skull, that was what happened when someone got shot in the face at point blank range.

I didn't take long to look at it though, Gregory was at the top of the second set of steps, clutching his stomach with one hand, gun still in the other, blood was seeping through his fingers. I made my way back up just in time to watch him try and take a step and fall right into my arms as his gun went clattering down the steps. The dogs had reached the bottom of the stairs now but they weren't my main priority, getting Gregory the hell out of there was.

There was one at the bottom of the steps, some kind of Alsatian or Rottweiler, maybe a cross breed, I don't know but it was massive and snarling so I shot the dirty big creature in the face. Mostly because there are only two things I'm truly afraid of and the only thing I'm more afraid of than guard dogs is losing Gregory. Then a car pulled up and a couple more gunshots rang out taking care of the last two dogs. I hauled Gregory into my arms and carried him to the car, I didn't honestly care who Kyle had called, just that he'd gotten somebody to come and get us.

The driver was wearing a baseball cap pulled low to obscure his identity but I knew just who was in the passenger seat, simply because of the way he'd pulled the big black hoodie up to obscure his face. I still didn't care, I just figured that Kyle had phoned people he knew he could trust and that was good enough for me. Kyle had probably even told me who it was but when Gregory fell he knocked the intercom.

"Shouldn't we get him to a hospital?" Kenny McKormick asked leaning around and pulling his hoodie off his face as we drove away from the compound at a ridiculous speed. The driver was as much of a maniac on the road as Gregory.

"No," Gregory mumbled still hiding his face in my chest, I'd sat him across both the seats and leant his top half on my lap so I could help him keep pressure on the wound. I didn't even want to look at it at this point; I'd assess the damage later when I could look properly.

"Eef we take 'im zere 'is parents weell be called…" I explained, trying to think what the hell to do next.

"They would blame Christophe," Gregory added in barely more than a whisper. He had one hand on his stomach and the other clinging to my shirt.

"We'll 'ave to take 'im to my 'ouse, get Kyle on ze phone," I told Kenny.

Kenny pulled the driver's phone out of his hoodie pocket and he spoke for the first time, "Don't tell me you have no credit again?"

I should have expected that really, if there was one person Kyle trusted most it was Stan but I also knew of the animosity between him and Gregory over Gregory's closeness with Wendy.

Kenny made a "Psh" noise and started scrolling through the phonebook, "Kyle-MySuperBestFriend… Stan, you're fucking gay."

"I hate you, Kenny," Stan mumbled as Kenny called Kyle's number.

"We have them, yeah," Kenny said into the phone, "No, like I'd let him drive and phone you," He added with a sigh. "Christophe wanted to speak to you."

"How is he?" Was the immediate response to my "'Ello."

"'E's not great, I need to get 'im to my 'ouse," I told Kyle, "Do you 'appen to know anyone wiz medical knowledge?"

"Yes. Me," Kyle replied through the phone, "Do you want me to go over to yours and make sure we have enough medical supplies and a clean place to put him?"

"Eef you wouldn't mind," I told him and then added "You might just want to steeck new sheets over ze old ones…"

"I've changed Stans sheets, I'm sure I can handle yours." Kyle sighed and there was the sound of the chair he'd been sat on creaking.

"Ze spare key ees under ze plant pot," I informed him before the line went dead.

"He's not…" Gregory asked from my lap, I was glad he was still up to talking though he really looked like hell. "Christophe… those sheets…"

"'E said 'e doesn't care." I sighed at the fact that he cared about that even as his stomach had a gaping hole in it.

"I care," Gregory whispered before resting his head back on my chest.

The whole journey felt like it had taken hours, the whole night stretched to feel like a year but it was only three hours since we'd set off and the journey to mine had taken seventeen minutes exactly. In that time Gregory had passed out, he felt clammy and awful but he was still breathing as Stan helped me lift him from the car into my arms so I could take him into the house.

Kyle was already in the doorway when we got there, I took a good look at him as I went in not sure whether I really, really wanted to trust Gregory's life in the hands of a scrawny little nerd, but he was the closest thing to a doctor we had. I trusted him a hell of a lot more when I carried Gregory upstairs to find that he'd changed all the bedding, had hot water, lots of towels and his mother's first aid kit.

With Stan's help, I managed to get Gregory out of his coat and laid on the bed where Kyle immediately started assessing the damage. "It's gone pretty deep but only into the muscle, it hasn't gone deep enough to have hit any vital organs but he needs stitches; does anyone here know how to do a blood transfusion?"

"Christophe where's your computer?" Kenny asked.

"Ze office ees on ze left." The computer wasn't technically mine because I hated computers but my mother wouldn't mind us using it.

"Right, I'll go google it," Kenny said exiting my messy room with some difficulty.

"Where exactly are you going to get blood to transfuse?" Stan asked frowning.

"You," Kyle replied matter-of-factly.

Stan sighed, "I hate you sometimes."

"You're the only O-negative in the house," Kyle said with a shrug.

By the time Kyle had finished cleaning Gregory's wound he was beginning to wake up again so I grabbed my desk chair and sat beside the bed holding his hand to stop him from reaching down and getting dirt in the wound.

Stan had gone into the other room with Kenny so that Kenny could work out how to get a pint of Stan's blood into a container without doing too much damage to him.

"'ey," I said stroking Gregory's forehead with the hand that wasn't clasped in his.

"I'm not… I'm not dead?" Gregory questioned weakly as he took in his surroundings.

"Non," I told him leaning over and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"How bad?" He asked trying to sit up slightly. Kyle stopped him before I could with a firm push on the chest.

"Not as bad as we thought but it needs stitching and that'll hurt," Kyle told him. I had medical thread in my first aid box, which was open next to Kyle's because I'd stitched myself up before but never someone else;Kyle was right about it hurting.

"Do you need me to do eet?" I asked the redhead knowing I probably had more experience in this area.

"Do you know how?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I 'ave done eet to myself enough times," I assured him getting up ignoring Gregory's small noise of protest.

"Make sure you 'old 'is 'ands," I told Kyle as I grabbed the stuff for doing stitches from the first aid kit. "You might need zat," I added chucking a roll of bandage to them.

"Why?" Gregory asked looking at it dubiously.

"So you don't bite your tongue," Kyle explained as I readied the needle.

Nothing had ever quite prepared me for how bad Gregory's moan of pain would make me feel but I knew we really needed to get the wound stitched up so I let him grit his teeth and deal with it because there really wasn't anything else I could do. I knew, even then, that it was going to scar but I didn't know quite how badly. It still gives him problems even now. Once it was stitched Kyle and I switched places again so Kyle could bandage the last of it and I was feeling glad I had so many hospital supplies.

"We have blood," Kenny said coming in with a measuring jug full of the stuff.

"Wonderful," Kyle replied and grabbed a syringe from the medical box. Gregory flinched because he really hated needles and I was worried that he'd really freak out because the idea of injections can reduce him to a hysterical shaking mess but he managed to stay strong as Kenny guided Kyle through how you had to put it into the main vein and helped to pour blood from the jug into the syringe. Every time it moved even a little Gregory flinched but I had a firm hold of his arm so he couldn't pull it away.

"Eets okay, eet'll be over soon," I whispered to him as he lay with his eyes squeezed shut biting his lip.

"Right, I think that's all we can do," Kyle said pressing a wad of cotton wool to the spot where he'd injected the blood and taping it down with surgical tape. "Pain killers and sleep are probably best now."

Then Kenny sent both me and Kyle down to "Go get some sweet tea or something, cigs if you need them," and he stayed upstairs monitoring Gregory. I lit up as soon as we left the room and let Kyle make the tea and fuss over Stan who was feeling faint and sick from the blood loss.

"I got struck off the donor register for this," Stan groaned slumping across the kitchen table.

"I know, but you were the only one who could do it," Kyle told him ruffling his hair affectionately. Sometimes I really can't see why they weren't together at the point, or why it was a whole year later when Stan broke up with Wendy and did get with Kyle.

"Yeah, I know," Stan muttered hiding his face in his arms.

I did sympathize with him but at the time I was far too busy worrying about Gregory to actually express any sympathy so I stayed silent and smoked instead. I only stopped smoking when Kyle put a cup of tea in front of me, it was far too sugary but I probably needed the sugar so I drank it anyway.

"What's your mom going to say when she gets home?" Kyle asked, he was sat next to Stan stroking his hair absentmindedly.

"She's een France for a few weeks," I explained lighting another cigarette to take away the sweet taste of the tea.

"Oh, right." Kyle nodded, "Do you want us to stay?"

I thought about it for a few moments, when upset I tended to want to be alone but it was good of him to offer and he knew more about medical stuff than me "Oui."

"Okay, can I put Stan on your sofa?" I looked over, Stan was still face down on the table and he really didn't look too well.

"Go ahead," I told him because if they went into the living room it gave me some time on my own.

"C'mon you, you need to lie down," Kyle said nudging Stan with his elbow and then helping him up. He did look like hell, his face had gone totally white and he had to be supported out of the room.

Once they were gone I lent both my elbows on the table and supported my head in them, hands clasped behind my head and the next thing I knew there were small droplets of water landing on the table. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stop myself crying because I really hate crying. I would have managed to stop myself but Kyle came back into the kitchen and I instantly sat up as a reflex because nobody gets to see me get upset.

"Aww, shit Christophe," Kyle said and suddenly I was aware of bright orange fabric in front of my face and arms around me and then, when I realized that Kyle's jacket was the exact same colour of Gregory's favourite shirt, I totally broke down on him.

I should have known he'd be okay, Gregory isn't one to give up, with anything. Anything included getting out of bed when he wasn't meant to. The first four days had been okay, he hadn't bitched too much about not wanting to take any painkillers and he'd been too doped up to even contemplate standing except the times I had to help him to the bathroom, which he hated. Once he was strong enough to walk around on his own though it was another story.

"Christophe, I want a cup of tea," Gregory informed me from the doorway of the kitchen, where he wasn't supposed to be because he was supposed to be in bed.

"Gregory you're not meant to be getting up," Kyle told him from behind the morning paper. Kyle had stayed with us because not only did he want to keep an eye on Gregory but because most of the time Gregory actually _listened_ to him.

"Shut up Kyle," Gregory sighed irritatedly.

"Gregory, go back to bed," I told him rolling my eyes.

And then the whinging started, "But Chrissssssss I don't wannnnntttt toooo! I want some tea!"

There was only really one way to make him actually go back to bed and I couldn't do it because picking him up over my shoulder would have really hurt him. "Seet down zen," I growled, he'd now been up a grand total of twelve times and it hadn't even reached noon.

"I want to make it myself," Gregory replied stubbornly.

"No," Kyle said firmly kicking a chair out from under the table and giving it a pointed glare from over the top of the paper.

Gregory gave an overdramatic sigh and flopped into the chair wincing as he sat too hard. "Christophe?"

"Oui?" I questioned as I filled the kettle.

"I want a cigarette." My cigarettes were on the counter, Gregory didn't have his and I was almost about to tell him to get them himself until I realized that that was exactly what he wanted me to do so that he could get off the chair and not rest.

I sighed putting the kettle on its stand and flicking it on before chucking my cigs onto the table in front of Gregory.

"That's not fair!" he protested and I turned to see why it wasn't fair, "I can't reach the table!"

Kyle made a sound like he was biting back a laugh at Gregory's outstretched grabby-hand and leant over the table pushing the packet into Gregory's reach but still earning himself a reproachful look for almost laughing. If it wasn't wanting tea, of course it was wanting other things, other things being things he certainly wasn't going to be physically able to do.

"But Chrissss," Gregory made an attempt to sound seductive but still just sounded like he was whining at me.

"Your stomach will not be up to zat," I sighed at him.

"But I realllllly want you," Gregory said managing this time to keep the whinge out of his tone as he ran his hand across my crotch.

"Non," I said wriggling out of his grasp and standing up.

"Ugh," Gregory complained throwing himself back onto the massive pile of pillows on my bed. I'd been forced to borrow my mothers as well, as my two pillows were nowhere near enough for Gregory who tended to sleep on a minimum of four. Gregory was the most difficult person to keep on bedrest and by this point he'd been there just over a week and it meant we hadn't had sex in just over a week. Not that bad, you might be thinking, but when you're used to it every other, if not every day; sometimes twice, just over a week is torture and Gregory wasn't helping matters.

It wasn't just that once either only he started using dirty tactics so I was unsurprised the next day when I was getting him a cup of tea and a pair of arms wrapped around me and hands went in places they shouldn't have been. I sighed and detached Gregory's arms from my waist making the fatal mistake of turning to look at him. He was stood hair disheveled, chin tilted down, looking up at me with wide blue eyes and he was chewing his lip because damn him he knows how fucking hot he looks like that.

"Christophe…" His tone was low and the one he always uses when he wants sex, the tone that makes my heart flutter. The combination of the look and the voice nearly had me swayed so I looked up and sideways.

"Go back to bed," I told him firmly.

"I will if you come too…" He purred, knowing he was getting to me because well against my best wishes my body had managed to inform him that, yes, I wanted him too.

"Oh hello," Gregory said pushing himself against me, "Well, now I know you want to." He had that bloody dirty, sexy smirk on his face now and I almost caved until he pushed himself just in the wrong direction and winced grimacing against the pain.

"Get back to bed and behave," I told him very firmly, turning him around and walking him forwards towards the stairs. He swore all the way up the stairs and fell into the bed with the look of a small child who's just discovered Santa doesn't exist.

In fact, that was the longest we ever went without sleeping together, we haven't gone that long since and I have to admit I'm really glad it hasn't been necessary.

"I agree, but if we hadn't, I'm sure we wouldn't have as many great memories together, even if some of the memories were utterly ridiculous, I can't use the word stupid for I love all my memories with you too much to insult them that greatly; I wouldn't give up any of them ever, not for anything. Oh, how we complicated a simple mistake so many times… In all honesty, I have no regrets because in the end it's all lead to this; nothing could be any more close to perfection than this," Gregory told me and I was going to tell him I agreed but then he was kissing me again and I didn't want to break it off, so instead, I reached a hand to tangle in his hair. When we were doing things like this was pretty much the only time I was ever allowed to mess with his hair because he tended to be rather vain about it not being messy.

* * *

A/N:  
Sorry this took a while, I had exams.


	7. Look At Us Now

Warning: Really long chapter is really long. Typical Chapters are around 3,000 words; this chapter is 6,370 words.

Sorry this took so long. It is long; you're rewarded for the wait. (Read: It was so long I got sick of writing it for a while and then started again.)

x Kittygurl

* * *

Everything was happening way too fast for my mind to register; I had just had time to complain about the superior encoding when the computer went black, a burst of adrenaline surged through my body. Shit, that meant back up security. That thought was met with flashing red lights and an alarm. All I really knew was that we needed to get out of there so before I could even try to gather my thoughts I had grabbed on to Christophe and made an escape from the room.

"Fuck which…" I questioned in pure frustration as I tried to make an alternate escape route in my mind, luckily, Kyle came to the rescue, "Go left, there's a fire escape!" We kept running even when we stumbled through the fire escape; Kyle was rambling on about something but I really wasn't listening. I continued to run down the stairs until we both heard the sounds of dogs. Christophe tossed himself over the steps; I don't blame him, I knew he was terrified of dogs since what happened when we were younger.

There was no way we could outrun dogs; especially not guard dogs. So I stopped to shoot them; that would solve the problem easiest. I had only pulled out one of the guns from my coat when I noticed the man moving in to attack me, it was too late; I hadn't clicked the safety off to shoot him. Before I could even move to attack him there was a blade in my stomach. The sudden, sharp pain caused me to double over and push myself away from him.

The only coherent thought that was going through my mind at the time was how this man was a sodding bastard and how he was going to regret ever being born. With a simple click the safety of the gun was off, as quickly as I could I pulled my gun up to aim at the man that was approaching me with the bloodied knife and pulled. Content that he was at least not going to stab me again I tried to find Christophe, scanning the area with my eyes. I couldn't really hear anything or see anything other than him and if I did, none of it registered. He was coming up to get me and all I really knew at that point was: Shit, I hurt and that I wanted to be back with Christophe. I had my hand held to my stomach trying to stop the bleeding, though it didn't seem to be helping at all; I didn't dare look down at the wound though. Instead I waited until Christophe got closer to me and tried to walk to get to him. The attempt didn't work very well; the ground slipped from under me and I was in his arms in a matter of seconds.

As Christophe carried me to the car everything just sort of went by in a blur of colour; though I was a bit busy fighting off the pain in my stomach. Both my hands were pressed to my stomach now and it still wasn't keeping the blood in. When we got to the car and situated in the seat I buried my face in Christophe's chest for comfort.

There was some conversing I took part in but I honestly was too busy trying to keep the pain in my stomach from killing me or making me pass out because it was honestly starting to get hard to stand. Christophe was helping me keep from bleeding to death but it still felt as though one of those Alien creatures from that one movie Christophe forced me to watch was ripping through my abdomen.

The only conversing I could really vividly recall was Kyle agreeing to change the sheets… The sheets that Chris and I had had sex on just today; to say I was unenthusiastic would be an understatement. Christophe said Kyle didn't care but that wasn't the point; I cared. They were dirty and he shouldn't have to change them; Christophe should have changed them but he didn't. I told him to and he told me he would later well now look at it. How'd that work out? I shot the younger male a glare before hiding my face again.

I woke up to a rather bright light and Christophe holding my hand and sitting next to me. I thought I was dead at first but then there Christophe. Christophe had not died… As far as I remembered, anyway.

"'ey," He greeted though it didn't really make me care much at all the searing pain in my stomach took most of my attention

"I'm not… I'm not dead?" I questioned as I watched Kyle for a moment trying to get everything to register then I turned my gaze back to Christophe.

"Non," The French male replied and kissed my forehead which I didn't react to at all instead I was more interested in how I was still alive and if I was actually going to make it.

I questioned how bad the injury was and tried to pull myself into the sitting position to see it but I couldn't manage to sit up. I'm not sure if it was Kyle keeping me down or the pain that passed through my stomach but whatever it was managed to keep me down. Kyle said something about stitches; I wasn't really listening to him. I didn't want Kyle's help; I really wished I had just died instead of getting help from him.

Christophe and him spoke about stitching it up which I didn't really listen to; to me I'd rather just not hear it because I knew it wasn't going to be very nice so if I didn't know what was going on I would even worry about the fact that he was going to stitch me up. It wasn't until Christophe tossed us a roll of bandages and said that I might need it that I really started paying close attention. Kyle told me why we needed it but my full interest was on Christophe; horrified would have been an understatement for how I was at that moment.

My horror was well met when Christophe started sewing me up; pain, lots of pain, a lot more pain to meet up with the other pain that was already there. When he finished I felt like I was about to pass out. Oh, but wait; there's more! Kenny walked in with a measuring cup of blood and felt my hope slowly sinking away and being replaced with a familiar feeling of terror that was previously there. A billion facts of how unsanitary this was were flying through my head at 100 miles per hour. An additional million facts of how and why I hated needles were racing the other thoughts in my mind.

When the needle jabbed me the most prominent concept that was on my brain was that if Kenny constantly dies and comes back to life, that Cartman hadn't been murdered yet, Tweek Tweak saw gnomes that stole underpants, that there were giant guinea pigs, Saddam and Satan tried to take over the world, Imaginationland, that no one realized Craig was a flaming gay; need I say more? I would have been so irritated if I had died. When the needle was gone it didn't take very long for me to pass out.

I woke up a few times but didn't dare to get out of bed until the pain wasn't so bad.

"Get back in bed," Kyle said, pretty much scaring the shit out of me for I really hadn't noticed him on the floor reading. He stood immediately and started hovering around me ready to catch me if I fell.

"But I'm nooooot tiiiiiiiireeeeeddddddd," I whined at him, still standing a bit wobbly, being in that bed for so long has seemed to have killed my balance.

"You should be resting, and you shouldn't be up," Kyle deadpanned giving me a serious look that made me chuckle because he looked like a Chihuahua trying to be intimidating.

"But I told youuuuu; I'm not tiiiireeeeeeeddd." A smirk played across my face at the look of annoyance on his face. But he was really right, my stomach was killing me already, it hurt when I was getting up but now that I was standing it felt like my stomach was on fire.

"That doesn't matter, get back in bed," Kyle said trying to intimidate me back into bed. It really wasn't working, he wasn't as tall as me and he was too thin to even be a threat. The only thing he really had going for him was the cute nerdy look.

"Only if you or Christophe join me." I didn't give him a chance to reply instead I closed what little distance there was between us and slid my hands under and up his shirt. The blush that covered his face could rival his hair. He was a lot easier to get to than Christophe. Quickly before he could squirm away like Christophe had been fucking doing I pulled him as close as I could and attacked his neck with my lips.

"Gregory!" He screeched and pushed at me trying to get me away, it worked when his hand landed over my injured stomach and pushed. Pain rushed from my stomach through my body.

"It was a joke," I said cringing away in pain and brought my hands to my stomach that was sending waves of pain through me. Okay, maybe not so much; Kyle's cute and fucking Christophe wouldn't put out! It's been a week! I have needs!

"Oh shit, Gregory are you okay?" The redhead questioned seeming a bit panicked as he stared at me trying to figure out if he could help in some way… I know how he could help… Instead of pursuing that thought I behaved...Just barely though.

"Where's Christophe?" I questioned, answering his question with a question. Of course I wasn't okay, big hole in my stomach that felt like someone had put me into one of the Saw movies and I had some ridiculous torture and survived.

"In the shower; do you need something?" Kyle asked still seeming to be worried about my state.

"Like… Naked?" I asked knowing how ridiculous that sounded but seriously, naked Christophe after what, days of no sex? It was like a myth! Just the thought baffled me to no end because it was such a rarity!

"Yes, naked," The shorter teenager stated with his look of worry disappearing completely and a look that was one of annoyance with a hint of disapproval crossed his face, "Get back in bed."

With a sour look I complied, as much as I would have loved to get in on that naked Christophe action, my stomach was really hurting and he'd just end up bitching at me and telling me to go rest. Because he's mean and he hates me, he never wants me to have sex again. Okay, not really, but a week. I watched Kyle with a reproachful look before closing my eyes and trying to force myself back to sleep, the painkillers helped with that task though.

I spent most of my time laying in bed on my back when my stomach was too bad to stand on my own for very long, it was perfectly fine when I was laying down and drugged up, though I wasn't awake for very long when drugged up, I think the stuff they were giving me put me to sleep too. I didn't mind much; Christophe would come in and cuddle with me when I whined for him. This particular morning we were both lying in bed together and the week of no sex was starting to get to me.

"I want sex," I declared suddenly and stared at Christophe. Dark hazel eyes locked with mine as if searching for something.

"Non," He stated simply and continued to stare at me. No way… Did he say no to sex? What, did I just become unattractive because I got stabbed? Probably from having Stan blood in me, gross.

"But Chrissss." I tried sounding seductive but all of this was so frustrating and the look on his face told me I had failed at my attempt. That wasn't going to cause me to give up though; it'd been a week. I don't care what Christophe said; I wanted sex.

"Your stomach will not be up to zat." Sometimes, he knew how to say exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"But I realllllly want you," I said trying to win him over; this time managing to sound seductive and for effect I made sure to rub my hand across his crotch. It would have worked if he was so intent on not sleeping with me.

"Non," He said as he squirmed out of my grip and escaped by getting off the bed. He treated me like I was going to murder him if I got a hold of him. Note to self: next time cling to him like life depends on it.

"Ugh," I growled as I fell back on the pillows. This was so not fair and it wasn't only the fact that I usually always got what I wanted. Christophe was being absolutely unreasonable and so was Kyle but mostly Christophe. I laid there glaring daggers at my cruel boyfriend; if looks could kill Christophe would have been on the ground writing in pain…Okay, I really wouldn't have ever tried to hurt Christophe like that; no matter how mean and prude he was being. "Well, see if I say yes next time you want sex," I said with a pout that caused him to look away. "Hmph!"

I fell back to sleep after the meds I took kicked in, I honestly don't know what they had me on but it put me out rather quickly. Though, meds typically had the ability to do that really easily.

One of the next times I woke up was a little more eventful than the last few times; I awoke to Kenny McCormick. Actually I woke up to find Kenny sat on the chair that had been next to the bed from Christophe looking at a porn magazine. When I moved to get comfortable his eyes looked around the porn and to me. It was one of the few times he had his hood down, though I didn't complain.

"Hey," He said with a smile as he watched me get into a more comfortable position by propping my back up against the few pillows Christophe had managed to gather up.

"Kyle and Christophe finally get bored of watching me?" I questioned with a chuckle as he flipped the porn closed and put it on the nightstand next to the chair and bed. "Or are you just here offering porn because neither Kyle nor Christophe will put out?"

"Kyle said something about taking Christophe out for fresh air." At the time my mind translated that was 'oh so Kyle's sucking him off in some ally way.' I have to admit; I really didn't like Kyle at the time. "They won't put out? Seriously?! That sucks!" Finally someone that understood my dilemma!

"Yeah, it sucks, and so should you," I said with a grin and to my surprise he did exactly that. I'm not sure if I was joking anymore or not; Kenny is rather attractive but I can't say I liked him much at all; I guess if you're deprived, you're deprived. One minute he was sat on the chair and the next my pants were down and he was on the bed holding my hips down doing exactly what I suggested he should and damn, I was moaning like a whore. He was at par with Christophe when it came to using his tongue. This, my friends, is why Kenny's tongue is pierced.

After all the moaning was over with, he sat on the edge of the bed, his lips curled up at the corner into a rather devious smirk. "I'll have to pay you back sometime," I said, returning the amused look. He just chuckled and pulled his orange hood up in response. I never did get to pay him back; I don't think he'd want or need me to now though, anyway; Butters keeps him pretty busy in that department it seems.

We conversed until he said it was time for me to take more meds and then conversed some more until I guess I passed out, I honestly don't remember what happened. I really don't like medication, especially when it's the strong stuff.

I woke up to find Kyle on the floor reading where he usually was when Kyle was the one watching over me. Without a word I reached over and grabbed the glass of water that seemed to get refilled every time I drank it. The noise of it sliding off its previous spot caused the little redhead to look up at me. After I took a sip of the water to clench the horrid thirst that had taken over my mouth and throat I smiled at him. "Can you fix my pillows? They're well uncomfortable," I asked pleasantly while placing the glass back down.

Kyle got up with a raised eye brow and leaned over me to fix the pillows I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him over so that he fell on top of me. I didn't let go even as the waves of pain rush through me from him falling on me. The teen went bright red with a look of annoyance and tried to get away from me but I didn't let go.

"Gregory! Behave!" Kyle squealed at me sounding exactly like his mother. Keeping one arm firmly around him, killing his chances of escape I slid one hand down him to stop at his pants line.

"What if I don't want to?" I questioned with an innocent tone that was cancelled out with a devilish smirk.

"Then I'm going to call Christophe and tell him his boyfriend is molesting me." Kyle was one of the few people that could keep up with my arguments. Shit, I wish Kenny were still here.

"He doesn't care~ It's an open relationship~" I pretty much sang at him as he grabbed onto my wrist to keep me out of his pants.

"I'm pretty sure he'll care," Kyle said as he wriggled out of my grip and scrambled away from me as quickly as possible. How in the world had both of them managed that tactic? How did he manage to get me to loosen my grip, I can understand Christophe getting away, but scrawny Kyle?

"You're wrong," was all I could argue back and instead of accepting defeat I added, "I'm tired now, so please be quiet." It didn't surprise me that he complied instead of arguing back; he'd probably have done almost anything to get me to shut up. Despite what it seems Kyle and I didn't get on very well at all; I still held the fact that he snogged Christophe against him. It took me a while to finally get along with him and when we finally did start getting along; he's a pretty interesting person.

When I finally could stand and walk around without feeling like my organs were going to spill out I didn't give up so easily. Which actually was surprisingly the next day, though I did try getting out of bed everyday now and it had been hurting less and less; finally it was bearable. So of course when I could finally walk around on my own I went back to using my cheap tricks, dirty moves and low tactics.

I waited until he was busy making me a cup of tea to make my move. Once he turned his back to me to deal with my daily request of a cup of tea was when I wrapped my arms around his waist and my hands found the usual spot on the front of his pants. I was about to try to get the zipper down but he removed my arms from around him with a sigh and turned to look at me. I didn't let that stop me; I knew how easy he was when I was mussy. I tried my best to pull the look off; tilted my chin down but not too much, I couldn't have my fringe obscuring my eyes, I needed to be able to look up at him with semi innocent eyes with the finishing touch of chewing on my lip. The fact that my hair was a mess was working with it all.

"Christophe…" I said seductively and refrained from smirking when I saw that it was working. He had to look away, meaning I could win this battle!

"Go back to bed," Christophe said trying to sound demanding but in my opinion it didn't sound very backed up; sounded more like he was making an effort to try to sound like he wanted rid of me. The words said to go but everything else about him said quite the opposite. I pretty much had him at that point; all I'd have to do is keep it up a bit more and there'd be sex.

"I will if you come too…" I all but hummed at him. Finally, I was winning one of these bloody battles for sex. Christophe and Kyle sadly weren't as easy to talk into sex as Kenny. You know it's sad when it's easier to talk someone other than your boyfriend into giving you a blowjob… Though it really, really didn't take much to talk Kenny into it at all… All I really did was ask.

"Oh hello," I said as I noticed that he did in fact want me, letting the smirk that I'd been fighting back finally play across my lips as I pushed myself up against him, "Well, now I know you want to." I would have had him if I hadn't pushed against him so that my stomach felt like someone had poured acid on it, fuck.

"Get back to bed and behave," Christophe said this time sounding like he meant it. All that passed through my mind were various fucking swears as he turned me around and walked me up the stairs. I continued my vocal attack on my misfortune all the way up the stairs and until I got to the bed. The bed that I fell into, alone, with no sex, because I made one sodding mistake.

The whole experience was exasperating to the point of me wanting to scream at something and the worst thing is that the only person I ended up acting mean to was Christophe; the last person I wanted to be mean to. I was rather horrible to him the whole time when he was only protecting me.

One time I woke up to warmth and the smell of Christophe and when I opened my eyes he was there. I don't remember falling asleep; I don't even remember falling asleep on him. Last thing I remember, I was cuddling with Christophe while watching Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends and Christophe making some comment about Cheese. I must have fallen asleep on him and one of us got uncomfortable because now I was sprawled out across Christophe's lap and the rest of the couch, using the arm rest as a pillow. Christophe didn't seem to mind though; it would have been a lie to say that Christophe didn't like cuddling. Surprisingly, Christophe was big on cuddling, which I loved because I couldn't keep myself away from him anyway. He had one hand resting on my chest right over my heart, I'm not sure if it was his way of monitoring if I was still alive or if it was just a comfort thing, hell, it might have just been he put his hand there. The other hand was petting my hair.

"Hey," I greeted tiredly up at the male who was too busy watching something on TV, he'd probably changed the channel by now.

Dark tired eyes flicked down to me, "'ello."

I smiled up at him and tried to sit up but made the stupid mistake of using my stomach muscles to pull me up. The painkillers made it feel normal; I wasn't used to having an injury. "Shit." I cringed back into Christophe who was watching me with worry written across his face. "I'm fine, don't worry." He didn't believe me; he was worrying, it was written across his face still. With a roll of my eyes I painfully pulled myself up so that I was straddling his lap. "Since when has a little pain killed me, love?"

I didn't give him a chance to respond instead I pressed my lips to his and then to his neck. The tactic didn't work on Kyle, but it sure as hell would work on Christophe. I slid my hands down his chest and tried to get the button of his pants undone without looking at it I was not wasting any time; he could quickly decided to stop me. Sadly, he managed to stop me by grabbing both my wrists with one hand and pulling my hand away. The urge to scream was attacking me but somehow I refrained and instead pulled away from his neck to glare at him.

"You don't find me attractive anymore, do you?" My glare quickly faded into a look more of sadness.

"Don't be seelly, you're just not going to be physeecally able to do what you want to do," Christophe stated and then released my hands to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug.

"You don't know thatttttt," I whined as I wrapped my arms around him returning the hug, "Quitters never win and winners never quit." I couldn't keep myself from smirking as I continued my try at getting sex by nibbling on his ear. "I'm a winner." Christophe's only reply was to sigh and move his head away from me. With a groan I pulled away from him though his arms were still wrapped around me. "Chris, I'll be fineee," I continued as I slid one of my hands into his lap. "I did survive getting stabbed, didn't I?"

"Go back to bed," Christophe all but growled at me as his dark eyes locked with mine. No, I was not letting him be the annoyed one here, at least I was offering!

"I don't want to, so no, I want you," I probably sounded like a spoiled rotten rich kid that always got what he wanted but in all honesty, that's exactly what I was.

"Gregory, you are not getting any, get off," Christophe said, his annoyance showing again. His arms slid off of me and back to his sides as if signalling it was my time to leave now.

"Hmph!" I stared at him with a defiant look and crossed my arms; not moving to get off of him or go back to bed. I knew he wouldn't just push me off of him because I was injured and he was treating me like I was made of glass already.

I lost the fight when he simply said "Gregory…" In a tone that felt like a kick to the crotch; it was a mixture of frustration and hurt. I sighed, letting my shoulders slump for a moment, leaned up to kiss him and then managed to get off of his lap without hurting myself or dying. "Will you at least come lay down with me if I promise to behave?"

He agreed and I ended up falling back to sleep cuddling with him; the best way to fall asleep in my opinion. Actually no, that's a lie. The best way would be cuddling after sex, but I guess falling asleep cuddling was good enough.

They were both horrid to me the whole time, yeah, friends taking care of me - psh, whatever you say. Neither would put out nor let me walk around when I obviously could and Christophe would get mad at me for not wanting to smoke in his room! It was proper madness!

"Christophe, I wantttttt a cigaretteeeee," I whined at him and got rewarded with a pack of his cigarettes getting chucked at me from across the room hitting me in the face. "Youuuu diiiiid that on purpooooosssseee," I continued to whine glaring daggers at the French male. "I can't smoke in your room," I added matter-of-factly.

"My muzzer eesn't 'ere to tell you not to," Christophe said rather bluntly as if expecting that to change my mind that I could smoke in his room.

"I want to go outside and smoke, I can't smoke in your room! That would be rude to you and your mother! I don't let you smoke in my room!" I declared but didn't give up, I was going to win this one, "Anyway, it's good for injured and sick people to get some fresh air, it helps the healing process, my mummy said so," I finished sticking my tongue out at him and not even worrying about how stupid I sounded calling her 'my mummy.'

"Fine but I'm carrying you out." Christophe had just said exactly what I wanted to hear.

"But if you do that I might hurt my stomachhhhhhh, can't I just leannnn on you? What if I prooooomise to lean on you?" I gave him the most innocent look I could manage, "Pleeeeeeeeeaaassseeeeeeeee?"

"Fine but eef you 'urt youself zere weell be no more getteeng for anytheeng ozer zan ze toilet," Christophe said with an exasperated tone as his hazel eyes watched me. I couldn't hide the smile that attacked my face as I snatched up his cigarettes.

I stood silently waiting for him to come to my side so I could lean against him and when he did I wrapped my arm around his torso and cuddled up against him. To explain how Christophe deprived I was, I'll put it simply; the fact that he wrapped an arm around me brought a smile to my face. I behaved until we got halfway down the stairs that's when my hand "accidentally" slipped lower and "somehow" ended up under his pants. He gave me a look that said he was about to yell at me and send me back up to bed. "What? I'm not hurt; you said if I got hurt. I'm not," I said innocently with a smile to prove my innocence.

"Behave," He said letting his annoyance show. I met him with a look that was just as annoyed as his tone.

"I am behaving, you know, you ARE my boyfriend," I all but growled at him and dared him to do something about where my hand was. His only response was a sigh, one that somehow managed to have more of an affect on me than anything he probably could have said. I brought my arm back up around him in a more appropriate place. "Sorry." How come he could always make me feel bad about molesting him, about molesting my boyfriend…?

We made it outside without another word, though sadly, I was not free from being babied even though I could walk around pretty well by myself. By the time the door was closing I was lighting up a cigarette, quickly and subtly I removed myself from leaning on Christophe. "Has anyone spoken to my parents?" I questioned as I started pacing, which seemed to annoy Christophe.

"Seet down," He said firmly just to get ignored. I didn't need to sit down, he was just over worrying and I was sick and tired of being treated like I was going to break if I didn't sit down, rest, or any of that.

"Does Amberlynn know what happened?" I continued right on as if he hadn't told me to sit down. Instead of sitting, I did quite the opposite, I continued to pace.

"Seet down," He tried again, this time louder and a bit more demanding as if demanding me to sit again would get me to do. When I ignored him a second time and continued to pace I felt him grab my shoulder and pull me back close to him. Psh, everyone says I have the low tactics. I let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his lap on the bench by the garden. I'm surprised he was brave enough to pull me around again, though I guess if he thought I was going to hurt myself by pacing he'd have taken a risk.

The fact that I smoked was his fault. I was thirteen when I started; I blame Christophe. We were sat on the deck of the clubhouse because it was one of those rare warm days of summer. Christophe had just come back from another boot camp his mum sent him to so of course he was bitching and whining about how his mum was a "beetch," God was a "fucker", summer was a "beetch" and so on and so forth. I was tuning out the typical repeated rants only taking notes of any of the new insults on people; I'm sure he knew I was only half listening because I was staring off into the trees that covered the yard. The only cleared out spot in our yard was by a small pond next to my room, it's where my mum plants everything; I used to plant things there as well but learned quickly that Christophe destroyed gardens when he was angry.

I was pretty much completely zoned out when a stubbed cigarette hit me on the side of the face. I turned to look at Christophe for a moment and then at what he threw at me; when I discovered he had flicked his cigarette at me I gave him a disgusted look. "Ew. Keep your cigarettes away from me. You know those things cause cancer and they turn your teeth yellow. Do you know how many Chemicals are in those? And poisons. They're horrid," I complained, flicking the dead cigarette away from me and off the deck. When I looked back up at him he already had another one lit and was staring at me with a slight look of amusement and a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked shortly.

"'ow do you know zey're 'orrid?" The French boy questioned plainly with amusement written across his face still.

"Because, it's taught in school, the news says so, the internet says so, doctors' reports say so…" I stated, trailing off at the end as I tried to think of more for my argument.

"Zen why do so many people do eet?" Christophe questioned as if he'd had this argument a million times before.

"Because most of the human race is idiotic," I answered simply giving it no thought; I really hadn't expected him to actually be into the argument.

"So zen you theenk I'm eedioteec?" He questioned, still staring at me with a raised eyebrow. He was correct; by my logic I had just called him idiotic…

"No, I don't… I…" I tried but failed miserably; words were not working for me at the moment. I continued trying to form words but the attempt was not going very far and apparently it was amusing because the entertained look that fell over Chris' face said that very clearly. With a smirk the boy offered me his cigarette. I had no problem with sharing a cigarette with him; we ate and drank after each other all the time, we were best friends. I gave the item a disgusted look before deciding that I would in fact prove him wrong by trying it and using first had experience. Shame it didn't exactly go like that.

I brought the cancer stick to my mouth, inhaled then nearly died coughing and choking. It didn't help that Christophe burst into hearty laugher as I choked and nearly died; okay, I didn't nearly die, but still. Somewhere mixed in with the choking and laughter Christophe called me a "fucking pussy." I coughed so hard my eyes were watering and my lungs hurt. When I finally calmed my breathing back down I glared at the French male who was still chuckling. I'm not going to lie, that really pissed me off and kicked my ego in the nuts.

I gave him a stubborn look before bringing the horrid cancer stick back to my mouth and trying it again. When I exhaled the nasty smoke without coughing I grinned at him. "Hah, see I did it!"

"Blatently zey're not as bad as you said," Christophe said with a smirk and reached for the cigarette that I pulled away from his grasp.

"No, you called me a pussy," I said with a pout as he stared at me with a slight misbelieving look before lighting up another cigarette.

After my first cigarette I continued to snatch cigarettes from Christophe who usually teased me by keeping them away from me and repeating my words of how cigarettes are horrid. I usually always managed to steal one though until I decided to finally admit that I liked cigarettes and go out and by my own.

I have to admit Christophe was a lot easier to get in bed now; after about the week and a half of paranoia that I'd die if I had sex with him and I'm not going to lie, cigarettes aren't horrid... I felt a smirk twist over my lips while kissing him as his hand went to my hair. I pulled away from the kiss after a while just long enough to smile and say "Look at us now. So much has happened since we met," And with that my lips were back on his. Christophe got me into a lot of trouble over the years but I can't say I minded much; I probably got him in trouble just as much.


	8. Ze trouble wiz us

I apologise for how long this took me to write. I've had stuff going on and been so uninspired. Sorry.

Andatariel x

* * *

I've gotten Gregory into quite a bit of trouble over the years, I think the worst thing other than him becoming a mercenary with me has to be the fact that I started him smoking. I don't see the big problem with smoking but that doesn't mean I'm unaware of the risks I'm taking by doing it; I just don't care, I take bigger risks on a daily basis.

It started one summer, I was twelve and he was thirteen. I'd just gotten back from boot camp where I'd been sent for getting in one to many fights and cursing God a few too many times in front of my mother. I try to explain to her that he hates me and that's why I call him a cock-sucking asshole but she doesn't care that he causes me problems, she just thinks I should love him anyway but I don't.

Anyway, the point is that I'd just gotten back from boot camp and though I can't say I'd minded as much as I claimed I minded I was having a rant because I was sick of spending my summers there when I could be at home hanging out on the deck of the clubhouse with Gregory which was better than being in a boot camp. Hanging out on the deck was what we were doing and I was chain-smoking because I hadn't been able to at boot camp when I noticed that Gregory was only half-listening to me, which I didn't like.

I stubbed the butt of my cigarette out and this time I didn't put it in the packet so his mother didn't find cig butts all over the place and throw a hissyfit but instead I decided to throw it at Gregory because at least that would get his attention.

Gregory didn't realise what had hit him for a few moments and he just looked at me but as soon as he realised he launched right into complaining. "Ew. Keep your cigarettes away from me. You know those things cause cancer and they turn your teeth yellow. Do you know how many Chemicals are in those? And poisons. They're horrid," he whined flicking the cig end off the deck.

I took another out of the packet and lit it up before looking at him and raising an eyebrow in amusement because honestly he sounded just like both of our mothers.

"What?" he snapped at me and he looked so put out by my amusement that I couldn't help but taunt him just a little.

"'Ow do you know zey're 'orrid?" I asked still amused though I wasn't going to tell him he sounded like our mothers because that would just send him into a big sulk.

"Because, it's taught in school, the news says so, the internet says so, doctors' reports say so…" and then he trailed off seemingly running out of an argument, which just proved that he didn't mind cigarettes as much as he claimed or he'd have pulled a Kyle and rambled on about how they smell bad.

"Zen why do so many people do eet?" I asked knowing he probably wouldn't be able to give me a decent answer if all he could argue was that 'people say so!'

"Because most of the human race is idiotic," He replied shortly. Not a very good argument if you ask me and honestly I didn't quite appreciate being called idiotic by him even though when anyone else said it I'd have just punched them.

"So zen you theenk I'm eedioteec?" I asked keeping a neutral tone and my eyebrow raised at him. I shouldn't be so cruel really but winding him up and flustered was a favoured pastime of mine and I wasn't about to let up on him when he'd just implied I was an idiot.

"No, I don't… I…" Gregory stammered. I had achieved my goal of flustering him but I still wasn't quite ready to let up on him for what he'd implied or the fact that he was subjecting me to bullcrap about not smoking.

So instead of being a good friend I merely smirked and held the cigarette out to him to see what he'd do. It wasn't like he could protest about my germs, we often shared drinks or food he already had my germs and we both knew it.

I didn't really expect him to take it though I was intrigued when he did. That intrigue turned into thorough amusement when he took a drag and then started coughing a spluttering like he'd just choked, which he quite probably had since I hadn't been kind enough to warn him not to try and take such a long drag first time.

"Fucking pussy," I shot at him through my laughter. I knew he wouldn't be impressed that I was laughing at him but I really didn't care, I knew how to get him to stop sulking if he decided to and honestly he looked so wonderfully put out that I couldn't help it.

Once Gregory recovered he shot me a very dark glare that didn't stop me laughing at him because in all honesty even back then I thought he was cute when his ego got hurt. I was slightly surprised when he took another smaller drag and actually didn't nearly die this time.

"Hah, see I did it!" Gregory said smugly as if that meant he won, of course he didn't and I decided to shoot him right back down for the fun of it.

"Blatantly zey're not as bad as you said," I replied smirking at him and reached to get my cigarette back but instead he pulled it away and kept smoking so I let him keep it and lit up another.

After that Gregory kept stealing my cigarettes much to my amusement even though he could really have afforded to go and get his own. I didn't let him have them that easily normally because as I mentioned I loved winding him up so instead I'd hold them out of his reach and remind him what he'd said about them even though he always got them in the end. Eventually though I got grounded one weekend and he couldn't see me or bum my cigs and when I went to school on Monday he'd been out and gotten his own.

Gregory was a lot more cautious than me about people knowing he smoked. It was only pretty recently that he would even smoke in front of friends and that was only really because a lot of our friends smoked too and had been doing so at Tokens first party.

Cigarettes and alcohol; smoking and drinking naturally go together, like salt and pepper, Gregory and tea, Kenny and porn and all the other things that just fit. You can ask most smokers and they'll tell you if they're drinking alcohol it makes them want to smoke more. Me and Gregory are no different.

Even at big posh parties. One, in particular stands out because we'd stolen a bottle of champagne even though it's a pussy drink and I don't particularly like it, it was alcohol and therefore the only thing that could make being dragged to these posh dinners with our parents even slightly bearable.

So anyway we were sitting outside behind a big stone fountain because I didn't want to watch my mother and whoever her friends were trying to set her up with and Gregory didn't want his parents trying to set him up with some rich girl they "thought he'd like to meet" and we were both smoking and drinking champagne straight from the bottle.

"I hate when they try to set me up with these girls!" Gregory bitched for what felt like the thousandth time that night and I was inclined to agree but this was back when the relationship was still open and therefore I wasn't allowed to be openly possessive so instead of complaining I took a large mouthful of champagne, stubbed my cigarette out on the perfectly manicured lawn and straddled Gregory's lap instead.

"Chris, what're you doing?" Gregory asked because he probably hadn't drunk quite as much of the champagne as I had and so wasn't quite as drunk as I was.

I didn't bother to give him a reply; instead I cupped his chin with my hand and kissed him. Even though his questioning what I was doing when he knew full well what I was doing implied that he wasn't drunk enough to do anything here Gregory kissed me right back and I started to wonder if the alcohol was getting to him too.

What had been meant to just be a kiss pretty quickly turned into full on making out right there on the lawn, just as I was about ready to drag Gregory inside and find a bathroom my phone started vibrating in my back pocket and when I took it out it was from my mother telling me that we needed to return to the party, start being social and that everyone was sitting down to eat.

"We 'ave to go eenside," I told Gregory climbing haphazardly off him and holding my hand out to help him up.

"Do we have to?" Gregory asked but took my hand and let me help him up anyway. It was a pretty futile question because just as surely as I knew I'd much rather drag him off somewhere for sex I also knew it really wasn't worth the trouble we'd be in and I didn't like the idea of being banned from seeing him. I think he was thinking the same as he grumbled a little but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Oui," I sighed planting another quick kiss on his lips that made him jump and look around making sure nobody saw. This both amused and annoyed me in equal measure because I had and somewhat do still have issues about having to be so secretive.

So we had to sit through dinner with a bunch of stuffy old people whilst the girl that Gregory's parents were trying to set him up with chattered on at him and he sat pretending to listen whilst running his hand up and down my thigh. That's the thing about Gregory; he's an awful tease. Nobody was really paying me any attention so I sat and picked at the ridiculous posh food all the while drinking more champagne on top of the half a bottle I'd already had, two-thirds of a bottle if you listened to Gregory's version of events. Anyway, it was boring and I figured nobody would even notice if I started hanging my spoon off my nose like me and Gregory had done when we were younger, I was sorely tempted to start doing because well… I was bored and drunk.

It didn't help that Gregory's hand kept sneaking it's way further up my thigh. Of course once I was sure that nobody was even looking at me I was hit with a stroke of drunken brilliance so I pretended to drop my fork and slid under the table to "retrieve it". I've taken a lot of risks in my life, with my life nonetheless, but I was drunk and it seemed like a great idea especially as it would get revenge for Gregory calmly chatting away whilst molesting my leg.

It didn't take long for Gregory to realise what I was doing and make a futile attempt to bat me with his hand which I quickly rebuffed by pinning said hand onto the chair, I didn't need both hands to undo his zipper or button anyway and it didn't take very long once he was in my mouth for the hand that had tried to stop me to slid from my grasp and entwine itself in my hair.

I don't know how we didn't get caught, I haven't a clue how Gregory could keep a poker face considering what I was under the table doing to him but somehow he did. He even kept his cool when everyone left the table; he brushed them off with an "I'll just wait here until Christophe gets back from the bathroom," He kept his hand in my hair the whole time and sunk back in the chair as I finished him off once the door was shut.

"You…" Gregory began to accuse and then handed me a napkin. "Christophe, spit."

"Too late," I replied with a shrug wriggling out from under the table.

"Christophe! That's disgusting!" Gregory exclaimed wrinkling his nose in disapproval.

"Eet was already een my mouth." I shrugged grabbing a half-drunk bottle of Champagne off the table and taking a gulp to wash the taste away.

"You are not kissing me again until your teeth are brushed." Gregory sighed, still looking pretty grossed out. Then he stood up and I think the alcohol must have hit him because he stumbled forwards into my arms and suddenly the no kissing thing was broken and he was pushing plates aside and shoving me back into the table.

This was the exact reason neither of us should drink; we ended up doing things like I just had, and then having sex on someone else's dining room table… You can say we lack self-restraint all you like but honestly I feel no guilt for these kinds of things, though I must admit neither of us have been able to eat there since.

"Look at us now. So much has happened since we met," Gregory said pulling away from the kiss from long enough to speak. He's right, I thought as he pulled me back. We've been through a hell of a lot. At least this time we were having sex on a bed.


End file.
